In Strict Confidence
by Kailenita Neko
Summary: [Darkfic] En estricta confidencia es un juego de dos personas. La psicopatía es un trastorno antisocial de la personalidad. El masoquismo es la excitación a través del propio dolor físico. - ¿Mi Primer beso? Fue húmedo… y salado. Probablemente por sus lágrimas.
1. Prologo

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologo**

.

.

.

En estricto confidencial. Este es un juego ya que al igual que en la definición de la literatura, es una actividad recreativa física o mental (en este caso mental) en la que compiten dos o más personas, pero en esta ocasión solo son dos personas que se someten un par de reglas, la única gran diferencia es que en este juego no hay ganadores o perdedores.

.

Solo se obtienen resultados.

.

Las reglas son muy específicas:

.

Cuando una persona pide **"En estricto confidencial"** es la que inicia el juego. Esta persona le hace una pregunta al otro jugador, el cual está obligado a responder con toda honestidad, dando toda justificación necesaria. En el caso de que la respuesta sea **"si"** o **"no"** debe de explicar inmediatamente el porqué.

Una vez que la pregunta del iniciador sea explicada pasa a ser el turno del otro jugador, el cual puede realizar su pregunta la cual debe ser respondida siguiendo las mismas reglas.

.

La única persona con la que he jugado es mi psiquiatra Hatake Kakashi (además de que fue él quien me lo enseñó), la razón de esto es porque él dice que en la actualidad a las personas se les hace muy fácil revelar sus secretos, contar sus intimidades con el fin de obtener un poco de atención o hacerse los interesantes. El objetivo del juego es revelar sin ningún fin ni lucro la información esencial que necesitas saber para poder comprender la personalidad exacta de una persona, o simplemente para conocer sus intenciones a cambio de ofrecer las tuyas.

.

El juego termina solo cuando ambas personas han hecho la misma cantidad de preguntas y cada una de ellas fuera explicada en su totalidad, y como dice el titulo todo se queda bajo total confidencialidad entre ambas. No puede haber terceros involucrados, es un juego estricto de dos personas.

.

Las reglas no son complicadas, el juego en sí es muy sencillo pero con forme va avanzando las preguntas que surgen pueden volverlo complicado al grado en el que no sabes qué contestar, qué preguntar o en el peor de los casos, cuando sabes que no quieres saber la respuesta.

.

Como yo en este momento.

.

Sabía que no era buena idea meterla en este juego, mucho menos después de lo que ocurrió pero no encontraba otra forma de saber qué era lo que estaba pensando en estos momentos, debía saberlo. Kakashi siempre me ha repetido hasta el cansancio:

.

" _Debes ser responsable de tus actos y responder por ellos."_

.

Tengo que hacerlo.

.

La miré inquieto después de plantearle las reglas, a lo cual ella aceptó sin problema pero era evidente la duda y confusión que demostraron sus ojos. Bajó la mirada mientras pensaba.

.

Pensaba la pregunta que iba a hacerme, mientras yo tomaba el aire y la conciencia suficiente para poder responderla. Podía darme una idea de cuál sería y eso me estaba inquietando.

.

Levantó la mirada, aquel brillo de sus ojos aun no se desvanecía. Maldición. Trague saliva.

.

\- ¿Por qué me violaste, Sasuke-kun?

.

Mierda.

.

En verdad odiaba este juego.

.

Pero yo empecé todo esto.

.

Y debo terminarlo.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola gente hermosa! Aquí vengo a presentares el inicio de un nuevo proyecto que tenía planeado desde hace bastante tiempo y es mejor ponerlo en marcha ahora antes de que pasen más cosas y nada más no lo ponga.

Como pueden notar en el prologo la historia puede sonar un tanto rebuscada, pero les aseguro que no tendrá temas agresivo, lo que si puede haber son unas cuantas escenas fuertes relacionadas con temas un tanto masoquistas, pero el objetivo de la historia es demostrar que a pesar de que una persona puede tener ciertos problemas relacionados a su personalidad a ésta le es posible salir a delante (clinicamente se diría que es curarse) y para ello no hace falta nada mas que otra persona que esté en las mismas condiciones. Será una historia romántica, pero no muy dulce.

Por otro lado para las personas que están esperando mi actualización de "Antisepsia" no desesperen xD espero para el día de mañana poder publicarlo, la verdad se me presentaron contratiempo que explicaré en la actualización, pero ya viene en camino.

Se despide Kailenita y nos andamos leyendo, cualquier dudita comentario o lo que sea se les agradecería con un review, después de todo it's free! n3n


	2. Capítulo 1: Forever and more

**Nota:** ¡Por fin! Primer capítulo haha antes que nada esta historia estará narrada en primera persona, todo por la perspectiva del protagonista, y un salto de escenario narrado por el psiquiatra de éste. Más aclaraciones al final.

 **Summary:**

En estricta confidencia es un juego de dos personas. La psicopatía es un trastorno antisocial de la personalidad. El masoquismo es la excitación a través del propio dolor físico.

-Recuerda la regla Sasuke, solo si es consensuado puedes hacerlo, no hagas nada por lo cual deban encerrarte.

 **Pairing:**

SasuSaku

 **Genero:**

Romance / Escolar / BDSM / Abuso (temporal) /¿?

 **Advertencia:**

Esta historia a pesar de ser un Dark fic se narrará desde la perspectiva del victimario, por lo tanto su perspectiva es distinta, puede ser poco agradable para las personas sensibles. Contendrá temas de clasificación M, entre ellas un poco de abuso y mucho lemon, pero al final esta es una historia de romance (uno muy enfermo) y sobre todo un SasuSaku así que si eres fan de esta pareja puedes darle una oportunidad.

Los temas principales tomados aquí son el sadomasoquismo y no, no como esa burla de 50 sombras, si no el verdadero sadomasoquismo, así que por favor pido discreción, después de todo solo es una historia de mi subconsciente y levemente personal xD

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

" _Pervertidos, degenerados. Vulgares._

 _De ésta y muchas otras más formas nos considerarían si se enteraran de nuestros placeres prohibidos._

 _Por lo tanto lo mantenemos entre nosotros._

 _En estricto confidencial"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **In Strict Confidence**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: Forever and More.**

.

.

.

Las habitaciones traseras de los gimnasios nunca me agradaron, guardan mucha humedad además de que el olor a plástico gastado y sudor lo volvían desagradable, pero por mucho que no me gustase era el único lugar en donde podíamos hacerlo con segura privacidad.

 **\- Sa-Sasuke…-kun…**

¿Es que acaso siempre debía terminar de la misma manera? No sabría como explicarlo, pero no importaba cuantas veces lo intentara, siempre acababa igual.

 **\- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh, estás tan duro Sasuke-kun!**

O mejor dicho, NO acababa.

Sentía las gotas de sudor deslizarse por mi espalda, todo yo comenzaba a humedecerme por el esfuerzo y estaba seguro que mi camisa de instituto estaba empapada. Había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo; probablemente ya habían pasado más de 30 minutos… o quizá una hora. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentir el notorio cansancio, mis músculos ya estaban tensos y mi respirar era totalmente irregular, me mareaba un poco.

 **\- ¡Ya no puedo más Sasuke-kun! ¡Ah! ¡Me… me vengo otra vez….!**

Era la cuarta vez que escuchaba aquello, las ganas de querer amordazarla para que se callara fueron tan tentadoras pero las deseché al momento de recordar uno de aquellos tantos videos pornográficos que veía en internet, en esos en donde mientras lo hacen de "esa" manera, el chico las abofeteaba. Fuerte. Hasta que les llegaba a partir el labio inferior.

Quería abofetearla principalmente para que se callara, era tan escandalosa.

Mierda.

Seguía dándole pero no podía terminar, ya no podría seguir por más tiempo.

A menos que…

Había algo que quería intentar, que quería hacer.

Estábamos sobre uno de los colchones de ejercicio, ella completamente tendida en éste con su blusa abierta y falta por arriba de su cintura mientras yo estaba entre sus piernas, arremetiendo con toda mi fuerza. Siempre era así, no importaba la posición, no importaba la potencia.

Nunca podía terminar.

Jamás en mi vida había sentido a lo que llaman "orgasmo" y temí que esta ocasión se repetiría, si no hacia aquello que deseaba con ansias.

" _Debes ser consiente de tus actos, piensa siempre en las consecuencias. Jamás vayas en contra de las normas Sasuke."_

La maldita voz de Kakashi siempre se escuchaba dentro de mi cabeza en situaciones como ésta pero quería hacer caso omiso por un momento, estaba dispuesto a ignorarla en esta ocasión.

Quería hacerlo.

NO.

IBA A HACERLO

Llevé ambas manos a su delgado y delicado cuello, para rodearlo con estas mientras mis dedos comenzaban poco a poco a hacer presión en aquel punto especifico, en el que sabía que podía cortar su respirar.

 **\- No, espera Sasuke-kun… así no, no me gusta… no lo hagas…**

Me congelé en ese instante. Esas condenadas palabras otra vez.

" _No hagas nada en contra, Sasuke"_

" _Detente Sasuke-kun"_

" _Oh cielo, así no me gusta, no lo hagas"_

" _No, no quiero así cariño…"_

" _Para Sasuke-kun"_

Mordí mi labio inferior tan fuerte que sentí rápidamente la sangre caer por mi barbilla. Otra vez estaba pasando, las mismas palabras.

Una y otra vez.

Salí de ella, me levanté para darme la vuelta y tomar un ligero respiro mientras sentía mis músculos relajarse por un breve instante. Me dirigí a mi mochila escolar que había dejado a un lado para sacar un paño limpio y quitarme todos los fluidos de Yamanaka y los excesos de sudor de mi cuerpo. Mi miembro seguía completamente duró y me estaba lastimando pero de nada servía continuar con aquello si no iba a poder obtener lo que quería.

Todas las mujeres son iguales. Ninguna de ellas puede hacerme terminar.

Ninguna.

 **\- Sa-Sasuke… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te detuviste?**

Noté como intentaba reincorporarse, estaba casi desnuda con las piernas completamente abiertas y totalmente sonrojada al igual que sudada. Se sentó con las únicas fuerzas que pude notar que tenia y me miró con los ojos luminosos, aún se veía muy ansiosa.

 **\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vas?**

Solo la miré un momento y gruñí internamente soportando todas las ganas de tomarla del rostro y azotarla contra el suelo hasta abrirle el cráneo. El sentimiento de quererlas asesinar mientras lo hacíamos, de quererlas estrangular o golpear hasta matarlas eran tan irresistibles. Aquellos pensamientos se repetían cada vez con más frecuencia.

A la par que la voz de Kakashi.

Me levanté sin más con mi mochila en brazo, me acomodé la ropa adecuadamente y salí de la habitación azotando la puerta y pisando fuertemente.

¡Malditas zorras!

.

.

.

Dirigí mi mirada al reloj sobre mi escritorio, faltaban solo tres minutos para ser las 5 pm. Acomodé los documentos que tenía regados frente a mí para prepararme, tenía que estar listo para mi paciente de las 5 pm.

De pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar, aquel ruido característico de que era mi ayudante la que llamaba. Apreté el botón de respuesta en alta voz.

 **\- Kakashi-sempai, Uchiha Sasuke ha llegado a su cita mensual.**

 **\- Esta bien Shizune, hazlo pasar. Gracias.**

Solo unos segundos después entró, con aquel porte tan característico de él. Solo nos vemos una vez al mes, una cita de 50 minutos. Era hora de empezar.

 **\- Hola Sasuke, es bueno verte. –** le dije una vez terminé de acomodar los documentos, él simplemente se dirigió directamente al sofá frente al escritorio, dejó su mochila a un lado y se recostó.

Pasaron un minuto, cinco minutos, diez minutos… Sasuke era un caso especial; entre todos los que tengo podría considerarlo: único.

Suspiré por un momento y comencé a leer unos reportes que tenía pendientes, de nada servía hablar primero porque Sasuke se negaría a cooperar, si él no empezaba la conversación entonces nunca hablaría. Al principio fue muy complicado tratar con él, pero con forme pasó el tiempo me las pude ingeniar para hablar un poco. Jugando "En estricto confidencial"

 **\- Kakashi…** \- me sacó de mis pensamientos - **¿Ya has tenido relaciones sexuales, cierto?**

Levanté una ceja ante su pregunta y de la manera en la que la hizo. Hablar de la sexualidad siempre es indispensable sin importar que paciente fuera, pero Sasuke era la excepción, él se había mantenido desinteresado en aquellos temas y en lo personal nunca lo vi como alguien que pensara siquiera en su propia sexualidad.

 **\- Así es Sasuke, aunque actualmente no llevo una vida sexual activa. –** le contesté honestamente. Antes para hablar debíamos jugar; él preguntaba y yo respondía, y viceversa, pero actualmente las preguntas y respuestas estaban de más, él me conocía a la perfección y a cambio yo lo podía ir conociendo a él.

 **\- ¿Lo disfrutó? –** su mirada estaba perdida en alguna parte del techo, yo lo miraba fijamente mientras él hablaba de manera neutra. No podía sentir siquiera interés en sus palabras, ni tampoco curiosidad.

 **\- Honestamente, fue divertido pero muy rápido. Al no haberlo planeado con anticipación no supe cómo actuar y no fue una sesión… productiva. Yo tenía apenas 18 años después de todo.**

Nuevamente silencio, ¿Por qué razón quería saber aquello? ¿Cuál era su objetivo esta vez?

Comencé a recordar cómo es que conocí a Sasuke. Hace más de diez años que lo vi la primera vez y su peculiar caso. Los Uchiha son una familia muy reconocida, no solo por sus altas influencias si no por sus características participaciones con diferentes empresas y eventos de alta sociedad. De ésta familia sobresalieron dos hijos. Itachi, el mayor y Sasuke, el menor por cinco años.

Al principio todo parecía en orden hasta que su madre, Mikoto comenzó a sentir que algo no andaba bien con el menor. Sasuke desde muy pequeño se demostraba retraído, no hablaba con nadie, no tenía amigos en la escuela pero no por eso dejaba de ser el mejor en su clase, siempre fue el de mayores notas e intelecto sobresaliente pese a su edad.

Se pensó que era solo una etapa de su vida; no fue hasta que su madre y uno de los profesores de la primaria a la que asistía descubrieron la verdad. Durante esa época varios de los niños mostraban un comportamiento distinto, algunos se mostraban asustados y otros retraídos, y en más de una ocasión ocurrieron peleas entre clases. Un par de alumnos se golpeaban sin razón y otros se jugaban bromas que ocasionaron graves accidentes.

Todos los niños presentaron problemas entre ellos cómo sí se tratase de una enfermedad que se propagaba, a excepción de Sasuke. Él siempre se mantenía alejado de todo lo que ocurría, siendo un simple observador hasta que uno de los profesores al revisar los salones en la hora de salida observó como Sasuke hablaba con otros dos niños de su edad.

 ** _\- Pero… pero eso no está bien, no es bueno._**

 ** _\- Te molesta ¿no? entonces golpéalo hasta que te deje en paz._**

 ** _\- No es bueno tratar así a las personas._**

 ** _\- Golpéalo… hazlo._**

 ** _\- Pero…_**

 _- **Hazlo llorar, que llore y no pares hasta que deje de moverse…**_

Aquellas fueron las palabras que escuchó el profesor en ese momento, Sasuke se encargaba de controlar a sus compañeros de clase para que se golpearan entre ellos y generaran disputas que terminaban en heridas graves.

 ** _\- ¿Por qué haces eso Sasuke?_**

 ** _\- Porque quiero._**

 ** _\- No es correcto que les digas cosas como esas a tus compañeros, eso hace que se lastimen unos a otros ¿acaso no vez el daño que se provocan entre sí?_**

 ** _\- … ¿Y?_**

 ** _\- ¿Qué harías si un chico comenzara a molestarte?_**

 ** _\- … lo golpearía hasta que dejara de moverse._**

Por un tiempo se pensó que Sasuke sufría de maltrato en su hogar y aquello podría explicar su comportamiento controlador y psicótico, entonces acudieron diversos trabajadores sociales a su hogar para hacer visitas y platicar con sus padres pero todo parecía estar en orden. Su padre era estricto pero se podía apreciar el cariño que le tenía a su familia, su madre era lo contrario ya que era tierna, amorosa y lo demostraba en todo los sentidos. Su hermano mayor era serio y reservado pero un chico normal.

Se pensó poner fin a la investigación hasta que un día, al recibir la visita de la trabajadora social Sasuke no asistió. Ellos vivían en una casa rodeada de árboles, un tanto alejada de las demás casas; comenzaron a buscarlo hasta que su madre lo encontró cerca de un riachuelo.

Fue entonces cuando entró en pánico.

Sasuke todos los días libres salía a "jugar" cerca de aquel riachuelo, pero siempre iba solo y cuando volvía se le podía notar más frio y lúgubre. Casi siniestro para su edad.

 ** _\- Sa…Sasuke-kun…. ¿Qué estás haciendo?_**

 ** _\- Aprendo cómo es por dentro, madre._**

 ** _\- Pero… pero eso es…_**

 ** _\- Lo encontré en la calle… al parecer un auto lo atropelló pero no lo aplastó por completo… aún estaba vivo así que lo abrí para saber cómo era por dentro, aun respiraba… parece ser que vivos y muertos son similares, lo que difiere es la sangre. Cuando están vivos su sangre es fresca._**

La afición del pequeño era coleccionar animales muertos y diseccionarlos para conocer su interior, hasta que se aburrió de ello y comenzó a cazar animales y los mantenía con vida hasta que estos se desangraban o simplemente morían del dolor. Acostumbraba a desmembrarlos, abrirlos y sacar sus órganos. En otras ocasiones por mera curiosidad e interés los quemaba o inventaba nuevas maneras de matarlos. Perros, gatos, ratas, pájaros o cualquier otra cosa viva que podía encontrar.

Su familia se percató de que algo no estaba bien con el pequeño, tenía todos los síntomas de un psicópata en proceso, y si no trataban al pequeño éste terminaría convirtiéndose en uno. Fue cuando lo internaron en el hospital a la edad de seis años. Duró poco más de doce años internado.

 **\- Yo tenía quince años… cuando lo hice por primera vez…** \- su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, ¿había escuchado bien? – **Y no recuerdo que fuera divertido.**

- **Pero en esa época estabas en el hospital Sasuke ¿Cómo es posible que lo hayas hecho? ¿Con quién?** – me sorprendido aquella confesión.

 **\- Fue con una enfermera, siempre se me insinuaba y un día dije ¿Por qué no? y sucedió.**

- **Necesito que me des el nombre o los datos de esa enfermera Sasuke, eso es totalmente inmoral y en contra de las reglas ¿no te lo había dicho?**

\- **En esa época realmente no conocía las reglas del todo Kakashi, apenas iniciábamos estas sesiones, además…** \- giró su vista para verme fijamente – **Fue realmente una pérdida de tiempo. Como todas las veces que lo hago.**

 **\- ¿A qué quieres llegar Sasuke? ¿Qué es lo que te intriga?**

 **\- ¿Es normal que no pueda correrme cada vez que lo hago? ¿Ni siquiera cuando me masturbo?**

Me tensé un momento, temía que esto fuera a pasar tarde o temprano. La anorgasmia era uno de los principales síntomas del trastorno antisocial de personalidad. A la larga, lo terminarían convirtiendo en una persona peligrosa.

 **\- No Sasuke, no es normal. A eso se le conoce como anorgasmia.**

- **¿Anorgasmia?** – me miró con clara duda en sus ojos, de todas nuestras sesiones juntos ésta era la primera vez que lo veía interesado.

 **\- Así es Sasuke, es la ausencia del orgasmo tras una fase de excitación normal. Es común en las mujeres pero también puede ocurrir en los hombres**.

Silencio. Su vista volvió al techo, estaba claro que pensaba en lo que le había dicho. Saber que Sasuke sufría de anorgasmia todo este tiempo me resultó más que revelador, aquello explicaba varias fases de su comportamiento y las consecuencias que podría tener en un futuro. Sin duda era algo que debíamos tratar con urgencia.

 **\- Dices que por más que tienes relaciones no puedes terminar, supongo eso incluye las maneras en que lo haces y parejas. Pero antes que nada Sasuke quiero saber ¿has llevado todo esto con responsabilidad?**

 **\- Por supuesto, es más, nunca lo he hecho sin condón, así que todo está en orden. Soy responsable de mis actos y debo responder a mis consecuencias.**

 **\- Perfecto, me alegra oírlo. Bueno, a lo que iba Sasuke es, ¿no hay algo en específico que te despierte el lívido?**

Esperé su respuesta, pasó un minuto, cinco… diez.

Suspiré. Miré el reloj a lado de mi escritorio, solo quedaban 15 minutos de sesión, si Sasuke no se disponía a hablar entonces no tendríamos ningún avance y tendría que esperar otro mes lo cual no era nada bueno.

Este es un tema delicado que debíamos tratar con seriedad.

 **\- Sasuke-**

 **\- Hay algo… hay algo que quiero intentar…**

Y por primera vez, desde que lo conozco, desde que lo vi cuando tenía once años, pude ver un curioso brillo en sus ojos. Sus oscuros y opacos orbes estaban iluminados mientras una sonrisa nada tranquilizante adornaba su rostro.

Algo no estaba bien.

 **\- ¿Has visto pornografía Kakashi?**

Entrecerré mis ojos, tenía una muy mala espina de lo que estaba a punto de escuchar, aunque no podía dudar el qué podría ser aquello que me intrigaba. Solo suspiré nuevamente y respondí con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, afirmando su pregunta.

 **\- ¿De qué te gusta ver?**

 **\- Realmente no tengo ningún gusto en particular, supongo sería lo genérico en realidad.**

 **\- Hay muchos tipos de géneros al momento de buscar videos pornográficos, una ocasión por mera curiosidad me puse a buscar. Amateurs, orgias, dúos, lésbicos… vi de todos y cada uno de ellos.**

 **\- Déjame adivinar, no encontraste nada que te intereso ¿cierto?**

 **\- No,… al menos no al principio. Seguí buscando hasta que encontré un género, un tanto diferente de los demás… me… intrigo.**

 **\- ¿Cuál era Sasuke?** – le pregunté mientras me rogaba internamente que no fuera aquel género que creía podía ser.

 **\- ¿Sabes lo que es el BDSM?**

Cerré los ojos para bajar la mirada, no era muy difícil pensar que aquello no fuera posible.

 **\- Si Sasuke, lo sé.**

Hubo silencio, miré el reloj, solo nos quedaban 5 minutos y no me sentía con ánimos de dejar la sesión en este nivel. Sufrir de anorgasmia y tener gusto por el sexo sadomasoquista no era una combinación nada sana, si algo llegase a pasar podría Sasuke convertirse no solo en un violador sino también en un posible asesino. Debíamos hacer algo al respecto.

 **\- Cuando… estoy con alguna chica, por más que lo intento no puedo terminar, así que recuerdo los videos que he visto y me surgen unas ansias tan más grandes de quererlo intentar de la misma forma. Desafortunadamente siempre que quiero hacerlo, todas y cada una de aquellas chicas me terminan diciendo que no. Apenas rodeo sus frágiles cuellos con mis manos y se asustan, puedo ver el miedo en sus ojos. El temor que les ocasiona mi mirar es… indescriptible.**

 **\- Dime que no has hecho nada indebido Sasuke.**

Suspiró para llevar una mano a su rostro y cubrir sus ojos con ésta. Me alarmé.

 **\- No… no he hecho nada Kakashi, desafortunadamente tu voz es la que siempre escucho en esos momentos y es lo más desagradable que puede pasar.**

 **\- Lamento arruinar tus fantasías Sasuke, pero recuerda que siempre que te encuentres en una situación intima debe ser consensuado.**

 **\- ¡Siempre es consensuado! Son ellas las que se ofrecen a mí, yo jamás le he pedido a una chica que este conmigo, o que haga algo ¡Nunca! Ellas siempre vienen a mí con sus bragas húmedas y me arrastran a lugares privados, pero cuando soy yo el que quiere intentarlo…** \- se levantó con clara molestia para comenzar a caminar por el consultorio, podía notarlo irritado – **Es como si ellas no quisieran brindarme un poco de su placer, como si ellas quisieran tomar todo de mí y no puedo recibir nada a cambio ¡Nada! ¿Acaso no hay ninguna chica en este mundo que quiera intentarlo como yo quiero? ¿Es solo en los videos y en el mundo de la pornografía que es posible?**

Se detuvo en la pared frente a la ventana para recargarse mientras intentaba nivelar su respirar.

Por mucho tiempo Sasuke siempre sufrió de la carencia de cualquier emoción, ni ira ni alegría. Me tomó bastante trabajo que comenzara a trabajar con ello, y hasta hace unos pocos años logró expresar algo más que sus monótonos sílabos, la única desventaja de ello es que no era capaz de controlarlos, podía estar sereno en un segundo y al otro podría romperle la nariz a un hombre en un ligero ataque de ira. Sasuke era realmente peligroso, en más de una ocasión estuve a punto de sufrir alguna herida por parte de él, pero me las he arreglado para salir vivo de esto.

Me atrevería a decir que él no era un mal chico, era solo un chico que no diferenciaba entre lo que estaba bien y lo que no debía hacerse. No era lo mismo lo que una persona desea a lo que una persona no debe hacer.

 **\- Seré directo contigo Sasuke** – tenía que ser sincero con él, la única manera de poder ofrecerle una salida a sus problemas emocionales seria brindándole un posible apoyo, aunque aquello también pueda llevarlo a su propia ruina – **Hay personas, que aunque no lo parezca también tienen esos gustos, no debes de dudar que no exista alguna mujer que le gustaría intentar aquellas cosas que tu anhelas.**

Se quedó pensativo mientras me miraba, su expresión se relajó y bajó la cabeza mientras analizaba mis palabras.

\- **¿Cómo voy a saberlo? ¿Debo preguntarle a cada mujer que conozca si quiere tener sexo sadomasoquista conmigo?**

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada que solo provocó molestia por parte de él, me disculpé por ello aun sin dejar de sonreír. Lo sé, yo también tengo mis propios demonios pero escuchar a Sasuke era en ocasiones divertido.

 **\- No es necesario, tú te darás cuenta. Conocer a una persona que es masoquista no es muy complicado realmente, aunque existe un serio problema con ello**. – me miró profundamente, lo cual ocasiono un escalofrió en mi columna vertebral, espero que las palabras que diga a continuación no signifiquen peligro para alguna chica – **Que si la llegas a encontrar… ella te puede permitir hacerle lo que quieras, sin siquiera decir algo al respecto.**

El masoquismo no era una enfermedad, pero podría atreverme a decir que es un estado de ánimo que al pasar el tiempo se termina haciendo una parafilia, es una estimulación muy propia. No todas las personas les gusta sentir dolor, y a muy pocas les ocasiona placer, desafortunadamente las personas al buscar el placer máximo se obligan a ocasionarse el dolor más insoportable que podrían imaginar. Era un tema sumamente delicado pero no por eso menos interesante.

Sasuke estaba a punto de decirme algo pero lo interrumpió el sonido de la alarma, la sesión había terminado. Simplemente lo miré suspirar para acercarse al sillón, tomar su mochila y ponerla sobre su hombro para dirigirse a la puerta.

 **\- Dame un segundo Sasuke** – lo detuve antes de salir por la puerta.

\- **La sesión terminó Kakashi** – me miró de reojo.

 **\- Estos segundos van por mi cuenta…** \- me recargué sobre mi silla para tomar un poco de aire, pensaba seriamente mis palabras, tendría que esperar un mes para saber el progreso que tendría Sasuke al escuchar lo que iba a decirle – **Es posible que tu caso sea del tipo de anorgasmia situacional, eso significa que solo puedes terminar bajo circunstancias específicas, pero necesito que prestes mucha atención Sasuke; una chica masoquista te puede permitir hacer lo que quieras más no significa que debas hacerlo, así que debo de imponerte una nueva regla: todo absolutamente todo debe ser consensuado, debes recordar la regla principal que te impusiste a llevar estas sesiones.**

 **\- No debo hacer nada que haga que me encierren de nuevo.**

 **\- Así es Sasuke, no hagas nada indebido, o las consecuencias podrían ser severas.**

 **\- Debo ser responsable de mis actos y responder por ellos.**

Entonces simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió del consultorio. Dejé escapar el aire que tenía encerrado en mis pulmones para relajarme. Confiaba en Sasuke, sabía que él no haría nada de lo cual podría arrepentirse, pero el pensar que Sasuke era una potencial máquina de locura desenfrenada y que por ahí se encontraba una chica capaz de complacerlo aun sin su consentimiento me causaba remordimiento.

Solo pedía que ninguna chica sufriera por mi culpa, ya que soy yo el único que sabe de lo que es capaz Sasuke, quizá dentro de un mes observe su progreso y dependiendo de ello sabré que decisión tomar. O era un chico al que solo se le debe mostrar el camino correcto, o se había convertido en el psicópata que sus familiares siempre temieron que haría.

Una leve carcajada escapó de mis labios al pensar aquello, el decir "chico" quedaba muy corto, pero lo conocía desde que era un niño para verlo ahora como un hombre.

.

.

.

Mi vista no se alejaba de la ventana, la clase de matemáticas no era aburrida pero no estábamos viendo nada que yo no hubiera visto antes, aquella era una gran desventaja de re-cursar los grados. Pese a mi edad y mis conocimientos me he visto obligado a volver a la preparatoria.

En un lugar donde las hormonas femeninas están en su máximo nivel.

Afortunadamente era casi final de semestre, solo debía cursar uno más después de éste para ir a la universidad e intentar recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

La clase terminó y el profesor salió del aula lo que provocó que todos los mocosos a mí alrededor se levantaran de sus lugares para comenzar a parlotear y hacer escándalo. Realmente fastidiosos.

Saqué de mi bolso del uniforme escolar (que estoy obligado a usar) mis audífonos, los conecté al celular para comenzar a escuchar la música justo donde me había quedado.

" _Si el ambiente a tu alrededor comienza a asfixiarte Sasuke, puedes escuchar música. Las personas tienden a sentirse -en otros lugares- cuando escuchan la música. Te aleja de la realidad momentáneamente"_

 _ **\- Si tus heridas no quieren sanar, entonces yo me encargaré de lamer tus lágrimas…**_

Comencé a tararear suavemente la canción, he escuchado muchos tipos de música, tantos géneros y tantos artistas pero solo uno, uno de entre todos me ha podido hacer lo que dijo Kakashi, alejarme de esta asquerosa realidad.

Al menos lo hizo hasta que mi vista se perdió en algo que brillaba en el suelo. Yo me encontraba aún sentado en mi lugar dentro del aula escolar y éste quedaba justo al lado de la ventana permitiéndome ver el campus completamente, estaba en el tercer piso.

Entonces al fijar mi vista en el jardín de abajo, entre el verde del pasto y los arbustos pude notar algo brillante, la luz del sol estaba iluminando un objeto que brillaba y extrañamente aquello me resultaba interesante, algo ahí me estaba llamando.

Algo me llamaba.

Pero entonces mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sentí la presencia y caricias de alguien a mi lado, justo en mi brazo. Me tensé por completo ahogándome las ganas de querer golpear a la persona que se atrevía a hacer aquello.

Su cabello pelirrojo no pasó desapercibido.

Era esa estúpida de Tayuya. La canción terminó para permitirme escucharla.

 **\- Oye… Sasuke-kun… te he visto muy estresado últimamente… -** acercó una silla para sentarse a mi lado y rodear con sus brazos mi brazo derecho para posicionarlo entre sus senos generando presión - **¿Sabes? Lo que pasó la otra vez en intendencia quedó inconcluso ¿recuerdas? Te fuiste y me dejaste muy sola… hoy se cancelaron unos planes que tenia y pues… mis padres no estarán en casa… ¿te gustaría…?**

Mentalmente la estaba apuñalando con cada palabra que decía, era cierto que me involucré con Tayuya como con la mayoría de las chicas que cumplían la mayoría de edad en el instituto, pero ésta al igual que todas fueron una relación en la que terminé completamente insatisfecho.

O mejor dicho NO terminé.

En ese mismo instante la noté palidecer, mi mirada había surtido efecto. El tenerla tan cerca en un vano intento de seducción me estaba encolerizando, por lo que no podía dejar de verla fijamente, con el seño fruncido y los labios en una mueca.

\- **Aléjate… Tayuya…** \- le dije casi en un susurro que le causó escalofríos.

\- **Yo… lo-lo siento Sasuke-kun…** \- se levantó para alejarse dejándome observar como todo su cuerpo temblaba. Lo admitía, eran tan fácil seducirlas, tan fácil abrirles las piernas y cogerlas duro… y alejarlas como si soltara un aire venenoso a su alrededor. Siempre era lo mismo, con una mirada les hacía mojar sus bragas, y con otra les provocaba orinarse de miedo.

Era… tan fácil.

Todo era tan fácil.

Excepto correrme.

Poco después entró el profesor de la siguiente clase, me quité mis audífonos y presté atención hasta que me percaté de que el tema ya lo había visto con anterioridad. Otra maldita clase aburrida.

Volteé mi mirada completamente desinteresada de la clase para observar nuevamente el jardín. Aquel objeto seguía brillando entre los arbustos.

Llamándome.

.

Guardé todos mis útiles escolares para tomar la mochila y colgarla sobre mi hombro, esperé a que saliera toda la multitud de adolecentes desesperados del aula para después seguir yo. No comprendía de dónde demonios sacaban tanta energía esa bola de mocosos. Se la pasan gritando, corriendo, jugando y diciendo puras estupideces sin guardar un momento de silencio. Comenzaban a fastidiarme y mucho.

Los pasillos ya estaban vacíos, al menos había más tranquilidad en el ambiente. Fijé mi vista al reloj de mi celular, decía 7:35. Se suponía que debía ir al salón de las clases extracurriculares por unos libros pero no estaba animado para ponerme a leer. Había elegido la clase de literatura filosófica, ya que al ser una clase sumamente aburrida nadie entraba al club, por lo tanto era la asignatura perfecta para mí. Estaría en total soledad y paz absoluta.

Pero esta ocasión no, pasé de largo la clase y me dirigí a la salida, al menos hasta que escuché a alguien hablándome.

 **\- Hola Sasuke-kun…** \- esa melosa voz era inconfundible, no era nada más ni nada menos que la profesora de historia del arte, Uzumaki Karin. En varias ocasiones me he preguntado qué cosas pasan por la cabeza de esa profesora, se supone que en base a las reglas morales es totalmente incorrecto que un profesor mantenga una relación sexual con un estudiante. Moralmente incorrecto, aunque en esta ocasión la edad no importaba, después de todo ella era demasiado joven.

O yo demasiado mayor. Al menos mentalmente.

 **\- ¿Qué quiere, Karin-sensei?** – le pregunté sin más, mirándola recargarse en el marco de la puerta en la oficina de profesores.

 **\- Oh, vamos Sasuke-kun… deja las formalidades, ya no es hora laboral y no es necesario que me llames así.** – se quitó sus características gafas para morder un poco el armazón de éstas y mirarme de aquella manera seductora tan peculiar.

Lo admito, de todas las mujeres con la que me he acostado la que más da el ancho es Karin, pero siempre he pensado que la razón de ello es porque es una mujer mayor con un trabajo verdaderamente aburrido y frustrante, además de que es la única que me permite de vez en cuando azotarla, pero de igual manera no es suficiente.

 **\- Aun estamos dentro de la preparatoria, sensei** – fruncí el seño, odiaba cuando las personas rompían las reglas y yo me comía la carne de mis labios para mantenerlas **– Será cuando nos encontremos en el bar de siempre,… o después.**

 **\- En verdad que te ves muy estresado Sasuke-kun, quizá necesitas un pequeño descanso o al menos clases extras ¿Qué te parece? Podríamos ir al patio trasero a tener una buena sesión de lectura…**

¿Patio trasero? Ahora que lo recuerdo, el objeto que brillaba en la clase de matemáticas. Lo había olvidado.

Seguí mi camino ignorando por completo la voz de la profesora para bajar por las escaleras y salir del aula en dirección al patio trasero. Llegué y comencé a buscar con la mirada, aquel objeto estaba dentro los arbustos cercanos al árbol de cerezos.

Me incliné un poco para mover las ramas y efectivamente encontré un objeto fuera de lugar. Lo tomé con un poco de curiosidad y observé que era un celular.

Hice una mueca, tanto para un estúpido celular que olvidó algún mocoso despistado.

Estaba tentado a regresarlo a su antiguo sitio, pero al apretar el único botón que este poseía se iluminó la pantalla para mostrar el característico bloqueo de pantalla, pero este consistía en el patrón de movimiento. Intenté desbloquearlo con tres movimientos pero fueron en vano.

Sonreí levemente de lado y lo metí en mi bolsillo, me gustaban los rompecabezas, era lo único que encontraba realmente interesante en esta vida. Pasaría una buena noche intentando resolver aquel patrón, un acertijo bastante complicado no estaba tan mal después de todo.

.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y luego de despojarme de aquel fastidioso uniforme me recosté en la cama para relajarme un poco, ahora solo estaba con mis bóxers y en total oscuridad. Por fin, silencio.

Unos minutos después me levanté para sentarme frente a mi escritorio y prender la computadora, debía revisar un reporte para la clase de Química antes de dormir. No tardé más de 20 minutos y me recargué en la silla del escritorio mientras ponía un poco de música.

\- _**Cuando la desesperación no deje de torturarte, me encargare de que mi espirito te haga caer…**_ \- me puse a tararear la letra de aquella canción, me relajaba.

Entonces recordé el celular. Lo busqué en la bolsa del pantalón y al tomarlo me recosté nuevamente en la cama, con un brazo detrás de la cabeza y con la otra mano sosteniéndolo frente a mí. Comencé a analizarlo.

Sin duda alguna pertenecía a una chica, el color rosa pálido y el sinfín de llaveros que éste poseía lo hacía obvio. Apreté nuevamente el botón y presté atención a la imagen de la pantalla bloqueada.

Era un dibujo de un gato negro, con collar azul y sus ojos bizcos. Hice una mueca nuevamente, la última vez que tuve a un gato en mis manos fue aquella ocasión en la que mi madre me encontró destripando aquel animal. Sonreí nuevamente, al final nunca supieron que ese era el gato de la vecina frente a nosotros.

Intenté unos cuantos patrones pero ninguno de ellos funcionó, así que comencé a pensar. El celular parecía de una chica un tanto infantil y dado el lugar en dónde lo encontré y la hora probablemente pertenecía a una estudiante de primer ingreso, solo ellos tienen clases en la mañana.

Una niña, pequeña inmadura e infantil, quizá un tanto tonta y soñadora. Probé dos patrones más y listo. Desbloqueado.

Los acertijos son tan divertidos.

Al no encontrar nada más útil que hacer me puse a ver todos sus archivos. Había diversas carpetas, entre ellas estaban archivos de música y videos, no vi nada que pudiera ser interesante. Pasé a la carpeta de imágenes, y aunque no había muchas pude observar que en todas estaba ese estúpido gato negro. Hice una mueca, que chica tan más aburrida.

Observé que solo quedaba una carpeta que decía "Fotos", entré para observar que literalmente eran las fotografías tomadas con el celular, había fotografías de páginas de cuadernos, de exámenes, del aula escolar entre otras cosas, encontré una en donde había dos chicas, al parecer una de ellas sostenía el celular mientras tomaba la fotografía de ambas. Era una chica de cabello azul oscuro con sus ojos grisáceos mientras la otra, la que sostenía el celular, era una chica con una enorme sonrisa, deslumbrantes ojos verdes y el cabello rosa. Espera un momento ¿rosa?

 _._

 _Era la clase de biología, estaba escuchando música como de costumbre en lo que empezaba la clase, fue cuando sentí alguien tocar ligeramente mi brazo, giré la vista para ver a mi compañera de asiento. Ésta me miraba de una forma realmente curiosa, sus enormes ojos verdes provocaron que levantara una ceja por la duda._

 _ **\- Disculpa ¿te puedo preguntar algo?**_

 _No le respondí, solo me quedé observándola, era demasiado pequeña comparándola conmigo, podría incluso pesar la mitad de mi peso._

 _ **\- Tengo entendido que las reglas dicen que los chicos deben tener su cabello debidamente corto, ¿no tienes problemas al tenerlo tan largo?**_ _– estiró su mano para acariciar suavemente los mechones que cubrían mi ojo izquierdo. No me gustaba que las personas me tocaran ni que invadieran mi espacio personal, pero por alguna razón aquella pequeña niña no me importaba en lo más mínimo, después de todo era solo eso, una niña._

 _La ignoré nuevamente cuando comenzó la siguiente canción, desvié mi vista hacia la pizarra en medio del aula. Ella no volvió a decir nada, solo se quedó ahí sentada, callada como cada una de las clases._

.

La conocía, el semestre pasado tomé una clase con los niños de primer ingreso, era la de biología y ella era mi compañera de asiento, realmente no la conocí del todo pero esa niña me agradó porque salvo por esa ocasión en ninguna otra (en los seis meses) me molestó, solo unas cuantas veces me hablaba pero fueron por cosas insignificantes, como pedirme prestado el borrador, que le pasara alguna hoja de ejercicios o simplemente saludaba educadamente.

Aquella niña era ciertamente un poco popular en el aula, ya que era la única que respondía todas las preguntas y que a la par conmigo sacaba las mejores notas, simplemente con eso se convirtió en el blanco de las burlas del grupo, y eso lo supe porque al sentarme a su lado era consiente de todas las cosas que le decían, pero como dije al principio, no la conocí del todo y mucho menos le presté atención.

De hecho ni su nombre podía recordar en éste momento.

Seguí observando las fotografías y al no encontrar nada más interesante que hacer estuve a punto de dejarlo a un lado, hasta que encontré una carpeta, esta no tenia nombre pero si un curioso icono de un candado.

Lo seleccioné y me pidió una contraseña de cuatro dígitos. Levanté una ceja realmente confundido ¿Por qué puso una carpeta con contraseña? Seleccioné los detalles de ésta y decía que contenía 19 archivos, probablemente imágenes.

¿Por qué una niña le pondría seguridad a una carpeta de fotografías?

Sentí algo encenderse dentro de mí, era una extraña sensación. Sonreí, estaba dispuesto a resolver éste nuevo acertijo que me prometía ser más complicado que el anterior.

Al tratarse de una seguridad que pedía contraseña tenía menos opciones a las que acudir, así que después de bastante tiempo de intentar combinaciones al azar busqué en internet el modelo del celular para saber cómo abrir aquella carpeta.

No fue hasta que encontré una página de ayuda en la cual explicaban que hacer en dado caso de olvido de contraseña, tardé solo un par de minutos más para encontrar la clave correcta y así abrir satisfactoriamente aquella carpeta.

Sonreí con autosuficiencia y me dirigí nuevamente a la cama para recostarme, era realmente relajante el resolver acertijos. Tomé el celular para ver los archivos que contenía, solo esperaba no fueran más imágenes de ese estúpido gato o lanzaría el celular por la ventana, no quería ver que mis esfuerzos había sido para una tontería.

.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Mis esfuerzos habían sido más que fructíferos, mi garganta aun estaba seca por lo que mis ojos percibían, no podía creerlo.

Mi cuerpo se había congelado mientras mi corazón comenzaba a aumentar su ritmo, poco a poco sentí la sangre correr a toda velocidad por mi cuerpo, yo estaba sentado sobre mi cama recargando mi espalda en la pared, mientras sostenía el celular con todas mis fuerzas temiendo en cualquier momento el romperlo.

Mi respirar estaba aumentado notablemente mientras no podía dejar de observar aquellas fotografías, aquellas reveladoras fotografías.

La primera me había impactado, la segunda me había confundido, la tercera me había excitado y ahora estaba observado la cuarta mientras mi mano se encontraba sujetando mi miembro el cual no había tardado en ponerse erecto ¿Qué eran estas sensaciones? ¿Qué eran aquellas fotografías?

En las fotografías no podía observar claramente quien era la chica que posaba en ellas, ya que éstas se enfocaban solo en partes específicas de su cuerpo. No me impresionaba el que estuviera desnudo, ni que era probablemente aquella niña de cabello rosa que fue mi compañera de clase el semestre pasado, lo impresionante era ver cómo es que ella misma se abría diferentes partes de la piel en cada una de estas fotografías.

En una de las fotografías mostraba cómo se había provocado diversos cortes entre sus muslos, y sabia que había sido ella porque se veían recientemente abiertas mientras había una pequeña navaja a un lado, la cual estaba manchada en sangre.

La fotografía siguiente, la numero seis era ahora una de sus muñecas, la de la mano izquierda, ella misma se había incrustado agujas de manera vertical, atravesaban su piel de la muñeca mientras la sangre fluía como un cristalino riachuelo humedeciendo la tierra a su paso. Las gotas habían dibujado un dulce camino por la carne de su brazo de manera perfecta.

Mi mano comenzaba a aumentar sus movimientos mientras avanzaba con cada una de las fotografías, yo detestaba masturbarme porque nunca encontraba la gratificación que buscaba pero esta ocasión lo hacía de manera inconsciente, ¿Cómo pudieron provocarme esto aquellas fotografías? Aumenté un poco más el ritmo con la fotografía que siguió, en ésta podía observar claramente quien era la autora de aquel mórbido placer, era aquella chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes.

Sus iluminados y brillantes ojos ahora se encontraban nublados por una ligera capa de deseo, podía observar el brillo de la necesidad en ellos, ella deseaba que alguien pudiera satisfacerla en aquel momento. Estaba seguro que ella deseaba que fuera alguien más el que abriera la piel de su cuello con aquel cuchillo, ella debía conocer a la perfección su anatomía porque podía ver que se cortaba en zonas donde no podría sufrir desangramiento, donde sabía que no era letal.

Ella solo quería sentir placer sin causarse alguna herida grave. O mierda… como quería ser aquel hombre que ella deseaba que le brindara todo ese prohibido placer.

Entonces me crucé con algo, no era una imagen, era un video

¡Un video!

Tragué saliva ante lo que estarían por ver mis ojos. El video duraba solo unos quince segundos. Ella se enfocaba, estaba claro que no había nadie más a su lado, observó la cámara por un par de segundos sin quitar aquella coqueta y radiante sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban de ansiedad mientras se nublaban a la par del deseo, entonces mostró el cuchillo, aquel con el que se estaba brindando placer en las imágenes pasadas. Lentamente sacó su pequeña y delicada lengua para lamer la parte no afilada de éste.

¡Maldita sea, nunca había visto algo tan mas tentador en mi vida! Anteriormente ya había visto varios videos de chicas realizando felaciones a otros hombres, y en lo personal nunca me agrado la idea de que una chica lo hiciera conmigo, era un poco repugnante que una mujer me chupara con su asquerosa boca y por la misma razón jamás había besado a una antes, pero esta ocasión… esta ocasión podía ver como lo hacia ella… ¡Y la deseaba como un pervertido necesitado!

Su pequeña lengua estaba lamiendo el filoso metal, de arriba abajo mientras observaba como una pequeña gota de saliva caía de un costado, era tan tentadora. Comencé a mover mi mano a la par de los movimientos de ella, cerré solo un momento mis ojos para imaginar que en vez de aquella arma punzo cortante era mi virilidad la que saboreaba.

¿Por qué carajos estoy imaginando esto?

Entonces, sin que lo viera venir observé como volteó ligeramente el cuchillo para lamerlo de abajo hacia arriba justo por la parte filosa, ¡Oh joder! ¡Se comenzó a cortar la lengua lentamente! La sangre no tardó en fluir para manchar aquel objeto, lo dejó a un lado sin despegar un momento su mirada de la cámara para lamer sus labios y pintarlos así de un rojo carmesí tan mas tentador, un rojo sangre.

Literal.

Lamió sus labios de una forma tan mas tentadora mientras la sangre se deslizaba por las comisuras de su boca, era como si me hubiera corrido dentro de ella pero en vez de ser semen lo que se deslizaba por sus labios era su propia sangre. El brillo de sus ojos era lo más seductor que alguna vez pude haber visto.

¡Y una mierda, quería tirarme a esa peli-rosa!

 _*ring* *ring*_

Solté un momento estupefacto el celular al observarlo vibrar, recapacité solo un momento después para saber que era una llamada lo que provocó aquel vibrar. Por un segundo sentí como si me atraparan haciendo algo indebido, quizá el pensamiento de tomar a la fuerza el cuerpo de una chica de primer ingreso no era muy alentador pero ¡Igual quería hacerlo!

Tomé el celular para observar el número que marcaba, lo reconocía bien, aquel número siempre se mostraba cuando se realizaba una llamada en algún teléfono público. Iba a apretar el botón de colgar para poder continuar con mi fantasía pero no fue hasta que una pequeña probabilidad cruzo por mi cabeza.

¿Y si esa llamada era de…?

.

Contesté.

 _-_ _ **¡Oh que alegría! –**_ se escuchó una dulce voz al otro lado de la línea - _**¡Por un momento creí que lo había perdido¡ Hola buenas noches, disculpa que te moleste, habla la dueña de este celular.**_ – sabía que podía ser ella, me relajé recargándome nuevamente en la cama para comenzar a seguir el movimiento de mi mano que rodeaba mi hombría, ya los bóxers me estorbaban así que los hice a un lado mientras escuchaba su voz – _**Lamento mucho el molestarte, es muy tarde pero no sabía en donde había dejado mi celular ¿Eres un estudiante del instituto verdad?**_

 **\- Aja…** \- intentaba nivelar mi respiración, si ella me escuchaba agitado podría darse una mala idea y podría colgarme.

 _ **\- ¡Qué suerte tengo! ¿En donde lo encontraste? Creí haberlo dejado en la biblioteca pero no sé en qué parte…**_

 **\- El… patio trasero.**

\- _**¿El patio? Uhm… quizá fue cuando Hinata me pidió ayuda con los libros… no estoy segura, bueno no importa igual muchísimas gracias por haberlo recogido ¡Estoy muy contenta y aliviada! ¿Podría verte el día de mañana? Quiero compensártelo.**_

 **\- De acuerdo…**

 _ **\- ¿Qué opinas en la hora de la comida? ¿A las 10:30 te parece bien? Si no puedes más temprano podría verte a las 11, es que después tengo clases seguidas y no creo poder salir antes.**_

 **\- Las 11… está bien…**

 _ **\- ¡Perfecto! Entonces así quedamos no faltes, ¿De acuerdo? Hehe ¿Cómo te llamas?**_

- **S-Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke.**

 _ **\- ¿Sasuke?... ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Eres tú? –**_ no pensé que mi nombre se escuchara tan bien al salir de sus labios.

 **\- Mmh…**

 _ **\- Haha que curioso, hacia mucho que no te escuchaba ¿Te sientes bien? Te escucho raro.**_

 **\- Estoy… un poco agitado… eso es todo.**

 _ **\- Ya es noche… deberías relajarte un poco, imagino que debes seguir igual de estresado hehe, pero sabes, me alegra escucharte. Bueno te dejo descansar, nos vemos mañana ¿oki oki?**_

 **\- E-espera… podrías… ¿recordarme tu nombre?**

 _ **\- Hasta eso has olvidado… ¿Qué cosas traes en tu cabeza? Hehe Soy Haruno Sakura, y era tu compañera el semestre pasado.**_

 **\- Si… eso l-lo sé…**

\- _**Bueno, me tengo que ir, comienza a hacer frio aquí afuera.**_

 **\- Llámame… una vez más por favor.**

 _ **\- Vaya que eres raro… hehe buenas noches, Sasuke-kun. Bye bye.**_

.

Entonces colgó, tomé una larga bocanada de aire antes de gemir ligeramente, mi miembro estaba más sensible de lo normal. Bajé mi vista para observarlo completamente erecto con la punta húmeda, inclusive había soltado mi liquido pre-seminal, eso significaba que no estaba lejos de poder correrme.

Lo solté para recostarme por completo y dejar a un lado el celular, llevé mi mano a mi rostro para sentir como mi frente estaba húmeda del sudor, moví a un lado mi cabello para descubrir mis ojos y mirar el techo.

¿Mañana a las 11? Eso significaba que debía despertarme más temprano de lo normal, pero no importaba. Sonreí al recordar sus palabras ¿Compensarme? Oh si, vaya que si me lo vas a recompensar.

Sa-ku-ra…

.

Me senté en una de las bancas más alejadas de la cafetería, no tenía idea de que en la mañana estuviera repleta de gente, los cuales eran simplemente mocosos. Este instituto se divide en dos secciones, durante la mañana y tarde están los primeros ingresos, que incluyen hasta el tercer semestre, mientras que a partir de la 2 pm entran los mayores que es del cuarto hasta el sexto semestre.

De una u otra forma para mí todos eran unos niños.

Podía sentir la mirada de la mayoría de estos sobre mí, en especial las chicas aunque en su mayoría me observaba con claro temor y duda en los ojos. Mi uniforme me delataba, solo los de últimos semestres vestían los pantalones azules al igual que la corbata, mientras ellos debían de portar el color rojo.

Ignoraba por completo todas las miradas, en este momento solo estaba pendiente en encontrar una cabellera rosada.

" _Todo absolutamente todo debe ser consensuado"_

 **\- No debo hacer nada que haga que me encierren,… eso lo sé…** \- susurré recordando las palabras de Kakashi, pero entonces ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Decirle directamente que me permitiera hacerle todo lo que yo quiera? En teoría no debería tener problema porque ella es una masoquista ¿Así que estaba bien?

Llevé una mano a mi cabeza para alborotar mi cabello, estaba muy confundido, quizá no era necesario decirle lo que quería hacerle, de todas formas ella me permitiría hacérselo ¿No es así? Pero espera un minuto, ¿No era de primer ingreso? Eso significaba que era una niña… entonces no podía hacerlo.

¿Es que acaso una niña hace cosas como esas? Entonces eso me daba luz verde para tomarla cuando quisiera, todas las chicas caen ante mí y me permiten cogérmelas a mi gusto, ella no debería ser la excepción. Después de todo es una mujer.

Con el cuerpo de una niña.

¡Carajos!

¿Qué mierda estoy pensando?

 **\- ¡Hinata!** – escuché a lo lejos una chillona voz, la cual hizo que saliera de mis perturbados pensamientos para buscar a la autora de aquella llamada - **¡Aquí aquí!**

A lo lejos observé como una chica de cabello color azul (la misma de la fotografía) se acercaba a una de las mesas en donde se encontraba la causante de mis peleas internas, aquella peli-rosa, aquella niña masoquista.

¿Es que acaso era una niña?

Observé como se sentaba a su lado y comenzaban su desayuno mientras platicaban, no podía dejar de observarla, tenia puesto el uniforme escolar aunque difería algo, al parecer debajo de este llevaba un suéter de cuello y mangas largas, lo cual me impedía observar alguna herida que pude haber visto en las fotografías.

Antes que nada, antes de que quisiera hacer cualquier movimiento debía asegurarme de que ella era la autora de aquel placentero trabajo, saber que era real y no un posible montaje.

¿Y que se supone que haré si me entero que todo es real?

Sus ojos brillaban de un color esmeralda intenso, su sonrisa era radiante, como si fuese la criatura mas dichosa en la tierra, sus movimientos eran suaves, su piel era lechosa y podía notarlo a distancia, que era muy suave y tersa, muy fácil de cortar.

No aparté mis ojos de ella, esperando poder hacer contacto visual pero en ningún momento separó los ojos de la chica a su lado, hasta que pasaron los 30 minutos, su amiga le enseñó su celular y ella al verlo se levantó del lugar, le dijo unas cosas para tomar su mochila y dirigirse a las puertas que daban al patio, justo donde habíamos acordado.

No separé mi vista de ella al ver como se alejaba dando pequeños brinquitos como una dulce e inocente niña, su pequeña falda se levantaba levemente pero no enseñaba nada, tenia puesto un delgado pantalón que cubría por completo sus piernas, era la única niña que no enseñaba absolutamente nada de su cuerpo salvo el rostro y las manos.

Y ocultaba lo que yo quería descubrir.

Miré mi celular para observar la hora. 11 am.

Me levanté del lugar y me dirigí a la salida.

" _Si la llegas a encontrar… ella te puede permitir hacerle lo que quieras, sin siquiera decir algo al respecto."_

Y vaya que lo voy a disfrutar.

.

.

.

 **Próximo capitulo:**

Era tan fácil seducirlas como el alejarlas, con una mirada les hacía excitarse mientras con otra les provocaba sus peores temores, y extrañamente sentía que yo causaba ambas cosas en ella. No podía dejar de sonreír mientras miraba como las lagrimas descendían de sus ojos, sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios entreabiertos por su agitado respirar. Solo me limité a repetirle las mismas palabras que le había dicho hace un momento.

\- Quítate la ropa… Sakura…

Aquel brillo en sus ojos me obligaba a hacerlo.

.

.

.

* * *

A empezar la semana con una actualización! Wii, a la madre me tardé como no tienen idea pero ¿saben qué? Les diré algo y tómenselo con seriedad… ¡Nunca se muden! Haha no solo entre semana tengo mucho trabajo si no que en los dos pasados fin de semana tuve que hacer mudanza, ¡a la madre fue letal! Haha pero al menos este domingo estuve completamente libre y me dediqué a este capítulo que ya hacía falta, y por lo mismo quería pedirles una disculpota por no contestar los reviews, es que por la misma mudanza no he tenido internet hasta apenas hoy en la noche TOT.

Pero bueno hehe la cosa comienza a ponerse un poquito turbia por aquí, puede ser un tanto duro o difícil pero no se preocupen, les puedo asegurar que al final las cosas terminaran muy bien :D yo soy de las personas que no importa que tan cruda pueda ser una historia, puedo disfrutarla mientras tenga un bonito final, y como dije anteriormente lo que quiero demostrar con esta historia es que inclusive en las relaciones más perturbadas puede haber amor del bonito (quizá no tan sano pero si bonito xD)

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo n3n se les quiere!

PD: Si tienen alguna duda al respecto, estaré muy pendiente con los reviews o los PM ya que acabo de descubrir que hay una app de FF y ya la tengo en mi cel hahahahah si lo sé qué lenta soy xD


	3. Capítulo 2: Forbidden Fruit

**Summary:**

En estricta confidencia es un juego de dos personas. La psicopatía es un trastorno antisocial de la personalidad. El masoquismo es la excitación a través del propio dolor físico.

\- Recuerda la regla Sasuke, solo si es consensuado puedes hacerlo, no hagas nada por lo cual deban encerrarte.

\- ¿Mi Primer beso? Fue húmedo… y salado. Probablemente por sus lágrimas.

 **Pairing:**

SasuSaku

 **Genero:**

Romance / Escolar / BDSM / Abuso (temporal) /¿?

 **Advertencia:**

Esta historia a pesar de ser un Dark fic se narrará desde la perspectiva del victimario, por lo tanto su perspectiva es distinta, puede ser poco agradable para las personas sensibles.

Contendrá temas de clasificación M, entre ellas un poco de abuso y mucho lemon el cual incluyen los temas del sadomasoquismo, pero al final esta es una historia de romance (uno muy enfermo) y sobre todo un SasuSaku así que si eres fan de esta pareja dale una oportunidad o simplemente omite las escenas fuertes.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _No será prohibido lo que haremos_

 _siempre y cuando lo hagamos en secreto_

.

.

.

 **In Strict Confidence**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: Forbidden fruit**

.

.

.

La brisa se sentía fresca, el silencio acogedor y el cielo estaba totalmente despejado. A pesar del profundo silencio de la habitación yo me encontraba escuchando música aunque solo traía un audífono puesto, quería tener mi otro oído descubierto para estar atento por si alguien tocaba la puerta.

El aula de la clase extracurricular "Literatura Filosófica" era relativamente pequeño, solo poseía un librero bastante grande repleto de libros, una mesa extendida con cuatro sillas, un sillón para tres personas pegado a la pared y una pequeña pizarra. Al ser yo el único estudiante que tomaba la asignatura me daba completa paz, tranquilidad y lo mejor de todo.

Soledad.

Tomé un poco cansino el cigarro de mis labios para exhalar el humo que había retenido por bastante de tiempo. Abrí por completo la única ventana que se encontraba en el lugar, la cual era baste grande que cubría casi toda la pared, para poder sentarme en el respaldo de ésta y subir una de mis piernas, me sentía extrañamente tenso y necesitaba relajarme antes de que algo pasara.

Cerré mis ojos mientras recargaba mi cabeza en el respaldo y regresaba el cigarro a mi boca, por un lado escuchaba el sonido de la naturaleza, mientras por otro lado aquella dulce melodía.

 _ **\- Dame de tu fruta prohibida… aquel dulce pecado. Mientras más grande sea, más fuerte caeremos…**_

Comencé a golpear suavemente mi pierna con mi mano izquierda al ritmo de la canción, entonces tomé mi celular para observar la hora.

4:59 pm

Sonreí de lado al ver la imagen que tenía en el fondo.

Una fotografía de Sakura sonriendo, coqueta con una tentadora mirada mientras la sangre se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios. Oh si… aquel video me había cautivado y por ello había tomado casi cada uno de los segundos como imágenes siendo ésta mi favorita.

Unos minutos más tarde escuché aquello que había estado esperando todo el día, alguien estaba llamando a la puerta. No pude evitar que mi sonrisa se ensanchara, no precisamente por felicidad.

 **\- Adelante.**

Por un momento me vi en la necesidad de desechar el cigarro, ya que no estaba permitido fumar dentro del área escolar, pero al darme una idea de quien podría tratarse lo pasé de largo. El saber que fumaba en la preparatoria no iba a ser lo único que se quedaría entre nosotros.

Lentamente ella entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, una pequeña y delgada niña. Su cabello rosa estaba suelto aunque tenía unos mechones de su cabello amarrados como dos coletas, su mirada baja y notablemente asustada. El uniforme a pesar de cubrirle su cuerpo casi por completo la hacía ver muy tentadora a simple vista, una pequeña lolita colegial.

 **\- Viniste…** \- no pude evitar decirle mientras me bajaba del respaldo para ponerme de pie frente a la ventana. Sakura se mantuvo estática, con su mochila en la espalda mientras sus pequeños brazos sostenían un par de libros más grandes que ella. Más que abrazarlos parecía que intentaba protegerse con ellos.

De manera lenta y dudosa levantó la vista para mirarme fijamente, sus enormes ojos ya no eran brillantes y emotivos como lo estaban en la mañana, ahora estaban serios con un toque de incomodidad. Nerviosismo.

Miedo.

\- **Está prohibido que los estudiantes fumen dentro del área escolar…**

Una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica escapó de mis labios al escuchar su temblorosa voz, tomé nuevamente el cigarro y lo apagué en el pequeño cenicero sobre la mesa frente a mí, la mesa era lo único que nos separaba.

 **\- Dejamos de ser estudiantes una vez que terminan las clases, Sakura.**

 **\- ¿Entonces que somos?**

Hizo una mueca al no comprender mis palabras. Suspiré aun sin dejar de sonreír para dar la vuelta, cerrar la ventana y bajar la cortina. La poca luz que podía atravesarla nos permitía apenas vernos pero no quería correr el riesgo de que alguien más pudiera presenciar lo que iba a pasar.

Retrocedió un paso, su pequeño y frágil cuerpo simulaba ser un conejo asustado.

 **\- Creí que no vendrías, en la mañana estabas muy segura de tus palabras al decir que no lo harías.**

.

 _Salí de la cafetería por la puerta que_ _daba_ _al jardín trasero para comenzar a buscarla hasta que la enfoqué sentada en una de las pequeñas bancas que se encontraban alrededor del jardín donde encontré el celular, justo bajo el árbol de cerezos._

 _Para mi fortuna no había muchos niños alrededor. Teníamos un poco de privacidad._

 _Me acerqué a ella quedando a solo cinco pasos de distancia, su mirada estaba perdida en el árbol observando cómo caían los cerezos de éste. Sus pequeñas manos estaban sobre unos libros que a su vez estaban sobre sus delgados muslos mientras movía las piernas hacia delante y atrás. Una suave pero notoria sonrisa adornaba su tierno rostro y sus ojos parecían un par de joyas por el brillo del sol matutino._

 _Comenzó a soplar una ligera briza que movió las hebras de su cabello, aquel rosa tan peculiar se movía a la par de las hojas que caían del árbol, de izquierda a derecha. Era largo, justo por debajo de la cintura._

 _Como una pequeñita muñeca de porcelana, una hermosa e inerte muñeca siendo iluminada por los tenues rayos del sol._

 _Me preguntaba si era capaz de romper a aquella muñequita de porcelana._

 _Saqué su celular del bolso de mi pantalón, di un paso más para que se percatara de mi presencia, justo al momento que volteó a verme se lo arrojé sin utilizar mucha fuerza para que lo atrapara. Por la sorpresa apenas lo tomó con ambas manos mientras sus mejillas se coloraron de un rosa pálido, levantó nuevamente la mirada para verme. Sus orbes cristal ahora parecían diamantes._

 _Color jade._

 _Tragué saliva._

 _¿Realmente iba a atreverme a fragmentar a aquella muñeca?_

 _-_ _ **¡Hola Sasuke-kun!**_ _– dejó sus libros a un lado para ponerse de pie frente a mí y saludarme de manera energética levantando su pequeña mano derecha. Instantáneamente fijé mi vista en su muñeca para intentar encontrar alguna marca que me demostrara la autenticidad de aquellas imágenes pero la manga de su suéter era demasiado larga._

 _Hice una mueca._

 _-_ _ **Jamás imaginé que serias tú quien encontrara mi celular ¿sabes? Realmente me has salvado, no puedo ni pensar que hubiera pasado si nadie lo encontraba. Tengo muchas cosas guardadas en su memoria como para perderlo.**_

 _-_ _ **Si… lo imagino**_ _. – pensé aun sin decir una palabra, solo me quedé observándola con la mirada baja, ella era realmente pequeña, más de lo que yo recordaba. Me llegaba justo por debajo de los hombros, o un poco más abajo._

 _Podría aplastarla con solo recostarme sobre ella, la lastimaría ¿aquello le resultaría agradable?_

 _-_ _ **Sobre todo en estas fechas, como está a punto de terminar el semestre he tomado varias notas tanto mías como de otros compañeros, además de fotografías de exámenes pasados. Son casi unas treinta páginas las que debo estudiar y como es muy laborioso el tener que sacarles fotocopia o tan siquiera pedir los apuntes recurrimos a la idea de pasarnos las fotos entre todos los chicos de mi clase.**_

 _Con una sola mano podría rodear su cuello, no bastaría mucha fuerza para cortar su respirar, también podría sostener sus manos por las muñecas con un mínimo esfuerzo, mientas con la otra podría azotar sus glúteos. Al ser pequeña los imaginaba redondos y regordetes, ¿tendría la suficiente carne para enterrar mis dedos en ella? Hablando de enterrar, creo que con mis dedos sería suficiente para penetrarla, ya que son largos y ella aun era muy pequeña._

 _En definitiva sería buena idea intentarlo, aunque la idea de meterle la mano entera me tentaba pero para ello tendría que esperar a que ella se acostumbrara a mi penetración o podría rasgarla por dentro ocasionándome problemas, con algo de suerte mi miembro apenas entraría en su pequeña cavidad._

 _Parecía muy estrecha y debía comprobarlo antes que otra cosa. Puedo lastimarla de muchas maneras pero desafortunadamente tengo un límite, no debo ocasionarle ninguna lesión que involucre llevarla a un hospital. Sería riesgoso. Solo le ocasionaré heridas que pueda tratar yo mismo en el peor de los casos._

 _-_ _ **Por cierto Sasuke-kun, quiero decirte que me alegra verte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no nos vemos, recuerdo que no solías ser muy platicador pero eras un muy buen compañero de trabajo ¿Sigues siendo igual de estudioso? ¿O ya te has relajado un poco? Bueno, es tonto que lo diga pero creo que te sigo viendo igual de tenso hehe.**_

 _Era muy habladora, realmente no decía nada relevante pero simplemente me limitaba a escucharla, después de todo solo me quedaba esperar mi compensación, y había tantas cosas que quería pero no sabía por cual empezar._

 _Quizá algo suave para conocer sus límites, pero antes que nada debía asegurarme de que aquellas fotografías fueran reales, ya que en caso de ser un montaje (aparte de que me llevaría una gran decepción) significaría que ella no era la clase de persona que estaba buscando._

 _ **\- Dime Sasuke-kun ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Cómo te lo puedo agradecer? Si quieres puedo invitarte un café y un pastel, ¡Conozco un lugar en donde los postres son muy deliciosos! ¿O prefieres que te invite algo de la cafetería? ¿Qué se te antoja? Tú solo pídelo y te lo cumpliré.**_

 _Comentó de manera divertida llevando ambas manos a sus espaldas para balancearse suavemente adelante y atrás mientras sus mejillas se tornaban levemente rosas. Mierda, era demasiado tentadora y lo peor es que no podía sentir dobles intenciones en sus palabras. O era muy inocente o muy pequeña. O ambas._

 _¿Cómo podría ser la autora de aquel trabajo tan más placentero?_

 _ **\- Ne,… Sasuke-kun…**_ _\- giró suavemente su cabeza a un lado, mirándome curiosa._

 _Suspiré._

 _-_ _ **¿A qué hora terminan tus clases?**_ _– le pregunté directamente, ella solo me miró con un poco de duda en los ojos para parpadear un par de veces._

 _Llevó su pequeño dedo índice a sus labios mientras desviaba la mirada pensando. No podía soportar la idea de lamer esos labios y morderlos hasta hacerlos sangrar, chuparlos hasta volverlos morados. Quería hacerlo ahora mismo, no me importaba que aquellas fotografías no fueran reales, había algo en esta niña, un no sé qué que comenzaba a desatar dentro de mí. Algo que no podía contener._

 _Estaba perdiendo el control de mis pensamientos._

 _ **\- Hoy es martes… creo que solo tengo clases hasta la 1, pero debo ir a mis clases extracurriculares. Si mas no me equivoco terminó cerca de las cinco.**_

 _Es martes, perfecto. Hoy solo tenía que tomar dos asignaturas._

 _ **\- Cuando salgas de tus clases quiero que vayas al edificio de los últimos grados. Sube al cuarto piso, donde se llevan a cabo las clases extracurriculares y ve al aula que se encuentra a mano izquierda, justo al fondo. El aula dice "Literatura Filosófica"**_

 _Escuchó atentamente mis indicaciones pero tras un breve periodo de silencio solo optó por negar suavemente con su cabeza._

 _ **\- Lo siento Sasuke-kun pero no puedo ir. Los estudiantes de primer ingreso tenemos prohibido entrar en aquel edificio, si me llegan a encontrar estaría en graves problemas.**_

 _ **\- Si eso llegase a pasar simplemente comenta que vendrás conmigo diciendo que soy tu hermano mayor y que yo te pedí que vinieras para esperarme. No deberías tener ningún problema con eso.**_

 _Frunció el seño suavemente mientras sus labios formaron una pequeña mueca que me obligó a morder mi labio inferior. Endurecí un poco mi mirada ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien me llevara la contraria o hiciera caso omiso a alguna orden que pedía, eso no era común, siempre acostumbraban a hacer lo que yo quería y ésta no sería la excepción._

 _ **\- No importa Sasuke-kun, no quiero meterme en problemas. Si gustas podemos vernos fuera del aula, puedo esperarte en la biblioteca o algo por el estilo ¿es que acaso quieres que vayamos a algún lugar en específico?**_

 _El decirle que me gustaría llevarla a un lugar solitario y que no tengamos el inconveniente de que nos interrumpieran pasó por mi mente, pero a diferencia de todas las mujeres con las que he tratado ella era un caso totalmente distinto. Me complicaba las cosas, estaba casi seguro que me denunciaría por acoso con la trabajadora social._

 _Menuda molestia resultaba._

 _ **\- Te quiero ver en el aula, eso es lo que quiero.**_

 _ **\- Pero Sasuke-kun…-**_

 _-_ _ **Lo he dicho,… te veré ahí…**_ _\- comenzaba a fastidiarme así que solo terminé la conversación y me di la vuelta en dirección a la biblioteca, hasta que la escuché hablarme nuevamente._

 _-_ _ **¿Y si no quiero?**_ _– volteé un poco mi mirada para verla de reojo, tenía las mejillas rojas mientras estaban levemente infladas mirándome con una mueca._

 _ **\- Ya nos veremos…**_

 _._

\- **Dijiste que no vendrías pero ahora estas aquí.** – repetí nuevamente intentando no sonreír, aquella sensación de obligar a las personas a hacer mi voluntad era tan gratificante.

Pasaron los segundos y ella no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna, solo había desviado su mirada de la mía, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de vergüenza al percatarse de que la observaba de manera profunda, podía leerla como si fuese un libro abierto. Sus manos sosteniendo los libros de forma nerviosa, sus piernas temblaban muy suavemente, mordía inconscientemente su labio inferior, sus ojos cristalinos.

 **\- ¿Y bien…?**

Pude notar que tomó aire para intentar tranquilizarse y después verme de manera desafiante.

\- **¿Es que no sabes respetar la privacidad de las personas? ¿No sabes lo que es el respeto?** – me preguntó con clara furia aunque se podía notar el miedo en sus palabras – **No pudiste mantenerte alejado de las cosas que no son de tu incumbencia ¿verdad? ¡Tenias que meter tus narices a donde no te llaman!**

 **\- Mph… no fui yo el que olvidó el celular…**

Desde un principio sabía que Sakura se negaría a mi petición, era una niña demasiado correcta que seguía las reglas al pie de la letra, y a la vez tan desconfiada que el pedirle que me acompañara a un lugar privado levantaría sospechas y seguramente me acusaría, por lo cual opté el método menos gratificante para ella. Me había tomado la libertad de cambiar aquella imagen de ese estúpido gato negro que tenía como fondo de pantalla en su celular para poner una de las fotografías de ella, aquella donde estaba recostada sin ninguna prenda con sus piernas elevadas mostrando como es que se había cortado la carne de sus muslos internos.

Era claro que al ver aquel cambio en su celular sabría que yo tenía una buena razón para querer vernos en el aula.

 **\- ¿Entonces qué?** – levantó un poco más la voz a la par que su temblor se incrementó - **¿Intentas chantajearme? Discúlpame pero YO no tengo nada que darte u ofrecerte Sasuke-kun, no sé qué es lo que quieras pero no tengo NADA**

 **\- No busco chantajearte ni nada por el estilo, solo quería que vinieras para poder comprobar algo…**

Su semblante cambio por completo mientras guardaba silencio.

 **\- … ¿Qué cosa?** – se relajó por un momento al ver que no tenia malas intenciones con ella, lo que la hizo creer que podía tranquilizarse un poco. Que equivocada estaba.

 **\- Quítate la ropa.**

.

..

…

 **\- ¿D-Disculpa…?** – se quedó atónita, mientras se iba el color de su rostro.

\- **Lo que quiero es comprobar si aquellas imágenes son reales o un posible montaje, por lo tanto quiero que te quites la ropa.**

Nos miramos fijamente por varios segundos hasta que Sakura comprendió el significado de mis palabras, sus ojos se cristalizaron y frunció el seño mientras apretaba fuertemente los libros que sostenía.

\- **¡Estás loco Sasuke! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Te acusaré con la trabajadora social, pervertido!**

Se dio la vuelta para salir del aula, pero yo fui más rápido. Al percatarme de su reacción rápidamente saqué mi celular de la bolsa de mi saco escolar para apretar un botón y reproducir el video que estaba predeterminado.

Sakura logró salir del aula pero al escuchar el sonido que provenía de aquel video se quedó congelada mientras sostenía la puerta, dándome la espalda. Sonreí nuevamente al saber que ella sabía cuál era la información que tenía en mi celular.

\- **Seria una pena que los directivos dieran con este video ¿no te parece? Las políticas del instituto son muy estrictas ante las reglas morales y conductas que deben tener los estudiantes. ¿Qué cosas pensarían si descubren que un estudiante hace estas cosas en secreto? ¿Qué pensarían todos los estudiantes al dar con este material?**

De manera temblorosa volteó la cabeza para observarme y luego dirigir su mirada al celular, estaba reproduciendo el video de ella lamiendo el cuchillo.

 **\- ¿Lo…l-lo tienes?** – preguntó con voz quebrada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de horror puro.

\- **Y no solo eso… tengo todas y cada una de tus curiosas fotografías Sa-ku-ra…**

Sin hacerse esperar más sus lágrimas descendieron por sus ahora cristalinos ojos esmeraldas, temblaba mientras su mirada se llenaba de vergüenza y sus mejillas se humedecían a la par que ganaban un tono rojizo que no me ocasionó más que gracia.

\- **… N-no Sasuke-kun… no las enseñes por favor… -** me rogó suplicante mientras comenzaba a llorar a lagrima viva, yo solo entrecerré mi mirada – **H-haré lo que quieras p-pero no-no los enseñes… es-taría en problemas…**

Guardé el celular nuevamente en la bolsa del saco, metiendo mis manos en cada una de estas respectivamente mientras me recargaba en la ventana.

 **\- Entra y cierra la puerta…**

De manera forzada entró nuevamente cerrando la puerta, cerró sus ojos abrazando con mayor fuerza los libros mientras más lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, estaba claro que solo esperaba mis órdenes.

 **\- Ahora… quítate la ropa.**

No quise apresurarla, ya que sabía que de una u otra manera iba a hacerlo. Se acercó solo un poco a la mesa para dejar sus libros y su mochila sobre esta y tomar un momento para limpiar sus mejillas de manera inútil e intentar tranquilizar su respirar. Retrocedió solo un poco, evitando mí vista en todo momento para comenzar.

De manera torpe y demasiado lenta para mi gusto comenzó a desabotonar su suéter para deshacerse de él y dejarlo sobre la mesa. Comenzó entonces a desabotonar la blusa escolar para quitársela y quedarse solo con la camisa negra de cuello alto que tenia debajo.

Su llanto se hizo más fuerte al percatarse que no podía (quería) quitársela por lo cual dirigió sus manos a sus zapatos para desabrocharlos, dejándolos a un lado para meter sus manos bajo la falda y lentamente deslizar su delgado pantalón dejando así descubiertas sus piernas a mi vista.

 **\- …!**

No pude evitar sorprenderme al ver sus piernas, sus delicadas y delgadas piernas, de un color cremoso, y notablemente suaves estaban repletas de cicatrices por doquier. Las rodillas raspadas y cortadas, sus muslos y pantorrillas. No todas las heridas eran recientes, algunas cicatrices apenas se notaban pero otras… aun se mantenían rojas.

Tragué saliva mientras apretaba mis puños dentro de los bolsillos, nuevamente aquella sensación comenzaba a quemarme por dentro, algo vibraba dentro de mí y me hacía sentir raro, provocaba espasmos en todo mi cuerpo pero aquello no era por nerviosismo, tampoco era algo parecido al miedo. No sabía que era así que simplemente opté por seguir disfrutando de aquel inocente espectáculo.

Inocente. Ha ha.

Ya no me miraba, simplemente tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras continuaba con su llanto. Puso sus manos en el botón que mantenía cerrada su falda pero estos comenzaron a temblar.

 **\- P-por favor… Sa-suke-kun… no… no quiero… -** abrió un poco sus ojos para mirarme con una enorme vergüenza pero casualmente pude percatarme que ya no eran brillantes como hace unos momentos, ahora se veían opacos. Oscurecidos.

Le sonreí suavemente de manera tranquilizadora, lo cual pude notar tuvo un efecto en ella más no aparté la mirada en ningún momento.

\- **Quítatela.** – Repetí.

Bajó nuevamente la mirada logrando que sus mechones cubrieran gran parte de su rostro y desabotonó su falda dejándola caer, quedando simplemente con su ropa interior.

Levanté una ceja por la clara sorpresa, sus bragas eran rayadas, bicolor azul con blanco. No esperaba que tuviera una lencería provocativa ni algo por el estilo pero tampoco algo tan infantil.

Por último llevó sus manos a la parte baja de su camisa negra, sorbió por la nariz un par de veces y terminó por sacársela por la cabeza y soltarla sobre la mesa, quedando solo con su sostén, rodeando su cuerpo con sus delgados brazos.

Saqué las manos de mis bolsillos para dar un par de pasos, rodear la mesa y ponerme frente a ella.

\- **¡Aléjate!** – me gritó al instante que quedamos separados apenas por unos centímetros, retrocedió por completo hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared evitándole cualquier escape. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente presas del pánico mientras las lágrimas caían como cascadas. Su diminuto y frágil cuerpo temblaba bajo mi mirada.

De manera inútil intentaba cubrir su pequeño pecho apenas protegido por su sostén que hacía juego con sus bragas, sus mejillas estaban encendidas por la vergüenza que le provocaba el estar semidesnuda frente a mí y yo no podía apartar mi mirada de ella, todo el mundo a mí alrededor había desaparecido, no quedaba nada ni nadie más, solo éramos Sakura y yo. Tomé lentamente aire ya que me sentía a punto de estallar, era una sensación extraña pero no me molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Di otro paso hacia ella hasta tenerla tan cerca que pude sentir su calor, su agitada respiración. Me incliné un poco para poder estar cerca de su altura, recargando mi mano derecha en la pared frente a mí como soporte.

Mis ojos estaban en todos lados de su anatomía, las marcas que tenía en sus brazos, aquellas cicatrices causadas por los alfileres enterrados seguían ahí. Las cicatrices de sus muñecas, de aquella ocasión en las que las abrió con el cutter y las que tenía en el cuello, provocadas por sus propias uñas, cada una de las cosas concordaba, todo estaba ahí.

Mierda, comprendí que era esa sensación que estaba invadiendo mi cuerpo, aquello que me estaba haciendo temblar y perder mi control.

Era la excitación.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde no sentía aquella sensación, tan fuerte y asfixiante que no me permitía ni siquiera respirar. Me recuerda a cuando era niño y solía recolectar animales muertos, cortarlos y jugar con sus partes descubriendo su anatomía creando bizarras figuras con ellos. Al principio la sensación fue agradable pero poco a poco terminaba como una droga que era asimilada por mi cuerpo, fue por eso que comencé a cazarlos. El color de su sangre, el sonido de sus alaridos y la expresión de sus ojos… después de todo era solo un niño descubriendo la belleza del mundo por su cuenta. Ahora siendo un adulto tenia nuevamente a un pequeño animal frente a mí para poder volver a sentir aquellas emociones de cuando era niño, mi querida pelirrosa.

Acerqué mi mano izquierda de manera lenta y dudosa a su rostro. Sakura se tensó pero por más que lo intentó no pudo huir, simplemente se quedó ahí estática. Ella era una pequeña presa que intentaba acepar su destino contra el depredador, repitiéndose una y otra vez "termina rápido" "hazlo ya" "que no sea doloroso"

Volví a sonreír, observándola fijamente con mi único ojo descubierto y percatándome del horror que provocó mi mirada en ella, acaricié con mis dedos su mejilla y tomé delicadamente su barbilla haciendo que levantara un poco más su rostro hacia mí, para verla fijamente.

Nos observamos así solo por un par de segundos que parecieron una eternidad, eternidad que me bastó para saber todo de ella. Su miedo, su euforia. Y aquella curiosa oscuridad en los ojos demostrándome lo excitada que comenzaba a sentirse. Oh si… ella estaba perdiendo el control al igual que yo.

\- **Saca tu lengua…** \- le susurré apenas logrando sacar aquellas palabras de mi boca intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

Sin dejar de mirarme ella negó suavemente con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras otro par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, mojando mis dedos en el trayecto. Abrió su boca para decir algo pero la callé de inmediato repitiendo aquellas palabras.

Tragó saliva cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, aceptando su destino. Ella había perdido contra el depredador desde aquel momento en el que había olvidado su celular, ahora solo le quedaba someterse, hasta satisfacer mi hambre y dejarla desecharla una vez terminara.

Abrió lentamente su boca para sacar su pequeña e hinchada lengua.

¿Hinchada?

No puede ser,… no podía creerlo.

¡Aun estaba abierta!

Aquella herida causada por el cuchillo, aquella que observé en aquel video, aquella herida continuaba abierta. Su lengua estaba roja por la inflamación y el ardor, apenas se podía ver que estaba sanando.

Mi respiración se agitó ante aquella lujuriosa imagen. Volví a observarla completamente.

Su piel semidesnuda, blanquecina y temblorosa cubierta de heridas por doquier. Las hebras de su rosado cabello sueltas como una cascada dándole un toque virginal a su figura. Sus ojos entrecerrados mostrándome un par de ojos jades obscurecidos por el horror y deseo mientras su húmeda lengua se mostraba expuesta, lista para satisfacer mi apetito.

" _Siempre que te encuentres en una situación intima debe ser consensuado."_

Maldita sea Kakashi, ya lo sé pero…

" _No hagas nada indebido, o las consecuencias podrían ser severas."_

Eso intento pero,… pero…

" _Debes ser consiente de tus actos, piensa siempre en las consecuencias. Jamás vayas en contra de las normas Sasuke."_

Ella me está provocando ¿acaso no la estás viendo? ¡Toda ella me lo está pidiendo!

" _No hagas nada por lo cual deban encerrarte."_

Lo sé, lo sé… pero ella

" _Si la llegas a encontrar… ella te puede permitir hacerle lo que quieras, sin siquiera decir algo al respecto."_

.

..

…

 **\- Te encontré…**

.

.

.

Llegó un poco más temprano que de costumbre, aunque solo un par de minutos. Al observarlo entrar por el consultorio pude notar algo totalmente diferente en él. Se le podía observar sereno. Sasuke no era del tipo de persona que pudieras ver relajado, él siempre estaba tenso, estresado, como si tuviera varias agujas clavadas en la espalda. Pero esta ocasión era diferente.

Entró como de costumbre pero observé que su ropa estaba un tanto suelta, su corbata no estaba debidamente apretada, ni estaba fajado con la rigidez que siempre mostraba, sus pantalones escolares y su camisa de igual manera no estaban perfectamente planchados como otras ocasiones.

Todo él se veía tranquilo. Las facciones de su rostro se relajaron por completo, su fija y penetrante mirada, con la cual parecía querer atravesarte ahora era superficial, como si no viera nada realmente; su boca ya no estaba fruncida en una mueca de disgusto, ni su mandíbula se veía tensa como si apretara los dientes. Estaba relajado.

Al recostarse sobre el sillón frente a mí observé que inclusive sus brazos y piernas se destensaron, como ha a punto de tomar una tranquila siesta. En definitiva algo le había ocurrido. Probablemente en este mes había logrado su objetivo.

 **\- Te ves muy bien Sasuke, ¿Ha pasado algo gratificante estos días?**

Silencio.

En ocasiones hablar con Sasuke era sumamente molesto, no podía preguntar o decir nada porque recibía la misma respuesta. Sabía que él me escuchaba pero siempre se limitaba a contestar porque no le interesaba hablar o porque no sabía que contestar. Nunca lo he sabido.

 **\- Comprenderé si no quieres hablar, no es como que este acostumbrado a escucharte, pero permíteme hacer el comentario de que** **te ves** **realmente** **bien. Si algo pasó me gustaría que lo compartieras conmigo.**

Nada.

Suspiré y me recargué en el sillón. Sus padres habían gastado una increíble fortuna en psicólogos, psicoanalistas y psiquiatras, todo para ayudar a Sasuke y de todos ellos he sido el único que le ha tenido la paciencia suficiente. Quizá porque me recordaba a mí de alguna manera, o porque sus demonios internos eran compatibles con los míos.

Me puse a trabajar en unos reportes que tenía pendientes, y al no querer usar la computadora (ya que estaba en una cita con un paciente) me limité a trabajar de manera escrita; pasaron 20 minutos desde que había entrado y seguía sin decir una sola palabra.

\- **Kakashi…**

Levanté una ceja, al final parecía ser que sí hablaría.

Ya tenía planeado que hacer en caso de que no quisiese hablar en esta ocasión, ya que la última sesión que habíamos tenido me dejó totalmente intranquilo, su problema de anorgasmia podía ser severo y teníamos que encontrar una forma de solucionarlo, pero al ver su radical cambio creo que puedo pensar que lo más probable era que lo había solucionado.

La gran incógnita era ¿Cómo? Y ¿con quién?

 **\- Dime Sasuke, te escucho.**

 **\- ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?**

Fruncí el ceño ya que esperaba todo menos eso, Sasuke sabía sorprenderme con sus preguntas. Hablar sobre besos podría sonar superficial y nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero proviniendo de Sasuke, el hablar de besos parecía como sí un ateo hablara de religión de manera entusiasta.

 **\- Pues… fue hace bástate tiempo, yo estaba en la secundaria así que no lo recuerdo muy bien.**

 **\- Lo que recuerdes… cómo fue… cuál fue su sabor.**

 **\- ¿Sabor? Mmmh…. en la secundaria solía ser un niño muy enfermizo, por lo cual siempre traía puesto un cubre bocas, pero había una niña que me perseguía todos los días, me esperaba fuera del aula para ir juntos a la parada de autobús.**

 **\- Ve al grano Kakashi.**

 **\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… como dije, en la parada un día ella dijo algo como "me gustas" o no lo sé, no recuerdo. Se acercó a mí y juntó sus labios con los míos pero al traer el cubre bocas no pude sentir un "sabor" fue meramente superficial. Pero lo recuerdo… suave, pese a que la delgada tela nos separaba pude sentir un tenue aroma a fresas de sus labios, y la calidez de ellos.**

 **\- Entonces fue suave con sabor a fresas.**

 **\- Podría decirse.**

Mis mejillas se tornaron levemente rojas al recordar aquello, por alguna razón lo había bloqueado de mi mente hacía mucho tiempo, no era muy relevante pero algo como el primer beso no es algo que se olvide fácilmente. Recordarlo me trajo una divertida sensación a la boca de mi estomago, pero entonces recordé quién me hizo la pregunta y ahora esa divertida sensación dejó un espacio frío y vacío.

 **\- ¿Tú has tenido tu primer beso Sasuke? Sin embargo creo recordar que una ocasión me habías comentado que jamás ibas a besar a alguien, que encontrabas repugnante el… saborear la boca de una mujer.**

 **\- Así es… son repugnantes, por lo tanto aunque tuviera sexo con alguna de ellas no iba a dejar que me besaran.**

 **\- Ya veo… bien dicen que el primer beso nunca se olvida, sería una pena que lo recordaras desagradable.**

.

..

…

 **\- … Creo que tienes razón…**

 **\- ¿Sobre qué?**

 **\- Sobre eso,… han pasado dos semanas…. Y aun no puedo olvidarlo.**

Me quedé congelado, ¿Es que acaso Uchiha Sasuke había tenido su primer beso? ¿Hace dos semanas? Se secó mi garganta mientras aun lo observaba recostado sin ninguna expresión en el rostro mirando el techo como de costumbre. Tomé el vaso de agua que se encontraba a mi lado para beberlo e intentar aclarar mis ideas. Esto era sin duda un gran avance. Uno demasiado grande.

 **\- ¿Cómo fue, Sasuke?**

Un minuto, cinco. Diez.

 **\- Húmedo,… y salado. Probablemente por sus lágrimas.**

Tuve muchas dudas sobre aquello, pero como no quería incomodarlo con interrogatorios acusatorios preferí dejarlas para después y mejor investigar su (ahora nueva) personalidad luego de aquella experiencia.

 **\- ¿Te gustó o fue desagradable?**

Me miró con clara duda, con una ceja inclinada y una mueca.

 **\- No lo sé, no creo haberlo sentido desagradable pero ¿Cómo se supone que sabría si me gustó si nunca lo había hecho antes?**

 **\- Eso es muy fácil, si te agradó la sensación que provocó aquella acción entonces la repetirías varias veces. Significa que te gustó.**

Regresó su mirada al techo, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su cabeza para comenzar a alborotar su cabello, pero no de manera desesperada como en otras ocasiones, si no de una manera suave, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar, en otra época.

Probablemente recordando el momento.

 **\- En ese caso si me gustó.**

De acuerdo, ahora estaba en knock out.

 **\- ¿Cuántas veces se besaron?**

 **\- No estoy seguro… muchas.**

 **\- Dame un número Sasuke, conoces las reglas del juego.**

 **\- No lo sé. Varios en la tarde… muchos más en la noche…, y a la mañana siguiente.**

 **\- Ok…** \- llevé mi mano a mi cuello para comenzar a generar un poco de presión e intentar destensarme, Sasuke me estaba dando demasiada información y a la vez nada.

Entonces sonó la alarma, la sesión había terminado. Se reincorporó un tanto perezoso para quedarse sentado solo un momento mientras tomaba aire, inclusive lo podía notar cansado pero no físicamente, si no emocionalmente.

Tomó su mochila para ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta pero se detuvo frente a ésta al tomar el picaporte.

 **\- Me hiciste tres preguntas Kakashi, aún me debes responder tú una.**

 **\- Adelante, pregunta.**

 **\- ¿Volvieron a hacerlo? Es decir,… ¿Se besaron otra vez?**

Giré mis ojos en un intento de recordar aquel escenario tan más lejano. Recargué mi cuerpo en el asiento mientras divagaron mis pensamientos, un par de dedos acariciaron mi mentón ante lo recuerdos, los cuales me provocaron una sonrisa divertida.

 **\- Tuvieron que pasar varios días para que mi resfriado terminara, había salido mucho antes que yo de la escuela así que tuve que darme prisa para subirme con ella en el autobús.** – Observé como Sasuke solo levantó una ceja interrogante sin dejar de mirarme – **El autobús iba vacío así que… besarnos no era lo único que hacíamos cada vez que salíamos, después de todo ella me había provocado.**

Imitó mi sonrisa ante aquella confesión, aquel era un oscuro secreto mío que nunca me había visto obligado a compartir pero ahora que lo he dicho siento una cierta tranquilidad relajar mi cuerpo. Sasuke sin decir más salió del consultorio. Poco después me levanté para dirigirme a mi estante donde guardo mis bebidas y servirme un poco de whisky ya que aquel vago recuerdo me emocionó más de la cuenta, pero ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Yo tenía 12 años cuando me veía obligado a besar a Kurenai en los labios para evitar que se escucharan sus gemidos siempre que metía mi mano entre sus piernas, de lo contrario nos iban a descubrir. Era un niño después de todo.

.

.

.

No sé qué fue lo que me impulsó a realizar aquel movimiento, para ser sincero jamás lo había hecho antes aunque sabia claramente que era lo que significaba, pero por alguna razón quería probarla, quería saber que se sentía. Pude atrapar fácilmente su lengua con mis labios ya que estaba desprotegida, seguido de esto pegué mis labios lo más que pude a los de ella entremezclando nuestras respiraciones como consecuencia.

Pude sentirla tensa un momento, incluso dudosa sin dejar de mirarme. Sus ojos denotaban extrañeza, los míos incertidumbre. ¿Qué se supone que seguía? Solo me acerqué mas hasta que nuestros labios se restregaron uno contra otro y sin pedir permiso metí mi lengua dentro de su pequeña y húmeda cavidad, recibiendo un curioso sabor. Aquel extraño y viscoso líquido que sentí sin dudarlo era su saliva, estaba saboreando su saliva, lo cual en otra situación me hubiera resultado asqueroso casualmente ahora lo encontraba agradable.

Cerré mis ojos para poder concentrarme en aquellas sensaciones, inconscientemente llevé mi mano libre a su cintura, tenía la necesidad de sentirla cerca. Mi lengua se movía torpe, no sabía que se suponía debía hacer pero al entrar en contacto con la textura de su lengua lo sentí. Una extraña corriente recorrió mi columna de abajo a arriba, haciéndome temblar y provocándome un gemido que pareció más bien un gruñido ahogado entre nuestros labios.

Se sentía bien. Me acerqué lo suficiente hasta que su cuerpo quedo aprisionado entre la frialdad de la pared y el ardor de mi cuerpo, porque eso era lo que estaba pasando, mi sangre comenzaba a hervir quemándome desde adentro, era parecido a cuando me sentía furioso pero esta ocasión no quería golpear nada, no sentía repulsión ni odio, pero el ardor, el calor era tan similar y a la vez tan diferente.

Desafortunadamente no me sentía en la posición más cómoda ya que ella al ser tan pequeña me forzaba a inclinarme demasiado pero lo valía, no podía detener el movimiento de mi lengua. Teniendo una mano alrededor de su cintura opté por llevar la otra a su cuello el cual pude rodear con mucha facilidad como lo había previsto antes aunque no la apreté con tanta fuerza, simplemente la subí lentamente para hacer que ella levantara su rostro lo mayor posible y así entrar por completo. Su lengua se movía torpemente pero no podía quejarme, ya que yo tampoco sabía que ritmo debía llevar.

Arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha. Comencé a frotarla contra la de ella, era escurridiza y huía de mí pero no me importaba porque no podía escapar. Su saliva era tan viscosa pero encontraba algo delicioso en ella, hasta que un sabor comenzó a inundar mis sentidos. Salado. Eso me extrañó hasta que comprendí el significado de ello. Eran sus lágrimas.

Su pequeño cuerpo era tan frágil, podía sentirlo temblar y cada uno de sus movimientos al igual que su respirar, siendo su calor lo único que me mantenía consiente de la situación. Tuve que tensar solo un poco la mano que sostenía su rostro para mantenerla quieta pero como lo había pensado antes no me costaba más que ejercer un poco de fuerza. Yo simplemente quería seguir moviendo mi lengua, quería seguir disfrutando de su saliva, de la textura de su lengua…

Oh si… su lengua. Me estaba poniendo cada vez mas eufórico.

Con la punta de la mía la acaricié por arriba sintiendo la marca de la cortada, lamiéndola una y otra vez hasta que otro sabor comenzó a hacerse presente, un sabor que conocía a la perfección. Cuando estaba en el hospital acostumbraba mucho a morder mis labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, el efecto de los neurolépticos que me administraban me provocaba alucinaciones que terminaban por subir mi libido hasta que me obligaban a lastimarme a mí mismo en búsqueda de liberación más nunca pude alcanzarla.

Hice el agarre de mis manos un poco más fuerte, el sabor de su sangre era exquisita, no podía dejar de saborearla, sentirla. Agitaba mi respiración, nublaba mis pensamientos y estaba seguro que si continuaba así terminaría por convertirme en un esclavo de mis más bajos deseos.

Desgraciablemente el aire comenzó a faltarme, tener nuestras bocas juntas me impedía respirar con libertad, no quería separarme de ella pero teníamos la necesidad de hacerlo.

\- **¡AAAAAAAAHHH¡… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** – su grito había sido tan agudo que terminó aturdiéndome y ponerme en alerta, inmediatamente volví a pegar mis labios a los de ella callándola en el trayecto, ahora era consciente de que es lo que pasaba y que estaba haciendo.

Agitaba su cuerpo, moviendo sus manos por todo mi cuerpo ejerciendo presión para separarse, movía sus caderas, sus piernas y su rostro intentando separarse del mío. Teniendo mis ojos abiertos pude verla llorar mientras forcejeaba, moviendo su rostro de un lado a otro, intentando cerrar su boca alejándose del tacto de mi lengua.

En algún momento debíamos separarnos pero sabía que al hacerlo ella volvería a gritar y estaba seguro que sería escuchada por todo el edificio provocándome problemas. Con sus manos comenzó a golpear mi pecho, luego mi rostro con todas sus fuerzas, gruñí ante el dolor que comenzó a provocarme. Solté el agarre de mis manos para sostener sus muñecas con ambas y usar un poco mas de fuerza, ella gimió en mi boca probablemente de dolor.

Llevé sus manos a su espalda para sostenerlas solo con una de mis manos, la cual era más que suficiente para sostener sus delgadas muñecas ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan delicada? Podía someterla tan fácil sin tener que esforzarme tanto. Ahora con una de mis manos libres saqué un pañuelo de mi saco.

Me separé de ella solo por un segundo.

\- **¡AAAh…. aaghmm!** – rápidamente metí el pañuelo en su boca, aunque solo una parte. Al observar que logré evitar su grito proseguí por meter el resto del pañuelo dentro de su cavidad hasta que entró por completo, ella no podía emitir sonido alguno y tampoco podía cerrar la boca, el pañuelo apenas había entrado en ella pero no puede meterlo más en su garganta porque podría terminar ahogándola.

Aunque aquello era tentador.

Siguió agitándose, intentando soltarse de mi agarre pero fue imposible. Tenía solo una mano libre y lo que tenía pensado hacer me obligaba a necesitar ambas.

Me di la vuelta hacia la mesa aun sin soltarla, y quité todas las cosas que estaban sobre ésta en un rápido movimiento, tirando sus pertenencias. La empujé hasta que su torso quedó recostado sobre la madera, mi mano aun continuaba con su agarre en sus muñecas dándome una agradable vista a su trasero que como lo había previsto era pequeño pero muy carnoso. Mi mano libre se dirigió a mi corbata para des hacer el nudo y librarme de ella, esto me sería de gran ayuda.

Mierda, tenía que admitirlo, no podía dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, aquellas emociones nunca antes las había sentido con tal intensidad, sentía que por primera vez en mi vida disfrutaba del poder respirar. Habiendo librado mi cuello de la corbata la cual utilicé para amarar sus muñecas detrás de su espalda, pero al bajar un momento la guardia sentí un punzante dolor por mi ingle. Ella en su forcejeo me propinó una patada para intentar librarse.

Niña tonta.

Gruñí de dolor pero me reincorporé de inmediato y le propiné un certero golpe en su costado izquierdo por debajo de sus costillas. Un gemido de dolor quedó en su garganta y cerró por completo los ojos ante el dolor dejando de moverse. Sabía que el tener sus piernas libres me dificultaría mi objetivo así que pensé por un momento. Sus coletas llamaron mi atención, estaban sujetas por listones rojos.

Perfecto.

Deshice el nudo de estas para quedarme con ambos listones, me incliné entre sus piernas y amarré cada uno de sus tobillos a las respectivas patas de la mesa. Me levanté dando un paso hacia atrás para admirar mi trabajo.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, la luz que entraba por la ventana ya no era suficiente pero no importaba porque aún podía distinguir a la perfección su silueta. Inclinada hacia la mesa, con sus piernas abiertas y su trasero elevado invitándome a disfrutar de mis deseos mas bajos. Muñecas atadas contra la espalda, boca amordazada, rostro bañado en lágrimas, gemidos ahogados y saliva desliándose por las comisuras de su boca. Saqué mi celular y comencé a tomar un par de fotografías.

Hacerlo contra su voluntad era simplemente alucinante.

Un recuerdo vino a mi mente, esto era igual que uno de aquellos videos pornográficos y ante ese recuerdo una risa para nada tranquilizadora salió de mis labios tensando a la pequeña pelirrosa que no dejaba de mirarme de reojo con su rostro volteado hacia mí.

 **\- Sabes Sakura, cuando era niño mis padres decían que debía portarme bien, seguir las reglas y obedecer a los adultos, ya que cuando a un infante se le consiente mucho o se le permite hacer lo que quiera sea bueno o malo terminará por convertirse en un niño malcriado. Cada vez que hacía algo mal mi padre me castigaba, debía educarme para ser un hombre correcto.**

Lentamente llevé mi mano a la hebilla de mi cinturón para poco a poco librarme de éste, en ningún momento Sakura dejó de observarme con sus ojos aterrorizados, presas del pánico y aquello hacia fluir mi sangre cada vez más rápido, el calor aumentaba y para mi desgracia aquel característico calor comenzó a concentrarse en una zona especifica obligándome a desabotonar el botón de mi pantalón en busca de comodidad.

\- **Las reglas del instituto son estrictas Sakura, todos sin excepción deben obedecerlas al pie de la letra pero,… creo que hiciste caso omiso de algunas. Has sido una chica muy mala.** – tomé el cinturón con mi mano derecha sosteniendo cada uno de los extremos, lentamente comencé a acariciar su nalga derecha con este. – **Y creo que para evitar que ocurra otra vez debemos recurrir a un castigo ¿no te parece?**

Comenzó a agitarse, el dolor del golpe en su costado debió pasar a un segundo plano. Intentó agitar sus piernas pero el agarre era preciso, quiso mover sus manos pero el nudo en sus muñecas le impedía cualquier movimiento tosco entonces agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro negando. Trató gritar pero el pañuelo le permitía apenas gemir, pude notar la desesperación apoderarse de ella.

 **\- Mmmh… mmpp.. mmaa-ke….mmph… -**

 **\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué dices Sakura?**

 **\- Mmmpp… aahm…**

 **\- ¿Prometes ser una buena chica? ¿No volverás a romper las reglas?**

Sin dejar de llorar, sin dejar de moverse asintió con la cabeza queriendo terminar con todo esto. Que divertido, todo esto era igual que aquella película. Ella lloraba, suplicaba y gritaba pidiendo clemencia, minutos más tarde continuaba suplicando, gritando pero pidiendo que los azotes fueran cada vez más fuertes.

 **\- Lo siento mucho Sakura, pero evitar el castigo malcría a los niños…**

De un rápido movimiento levanté mi mano que sujetaba el cinturón para azotarla fuertemente en su regordete trasero provocando que al instante ella arqueara su espalda ahogando un gemido de dolor. Mi corazón palpitó con tanta intensidad al observar la zona afectada quedando una tenue marca roja, aquello me obligó a tragar saliva. Repetí la misma acción un par de veces más hasta que la pálida piel de sus glúteos comenzaba a oscurecerse, las marcas de los azotes ya eran visibles pese a la escasa luz que iluminaba el aula.

No conté la cantidad de veces que la azoté, pero con cada una de ellas su pequeño cuerpo se retorcía, arqueando su espalda haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás. Pudo ser mi imaginación, puede que la excitación del momento me haga ver cosas, pero podía jurar que con cada golpe su rostro se deformaba en una muy pervertida sonrisa de satisfacción, desorbitando sus ojos por el éxtasis mientras estos continuaban derramando lágrimas provocadas por el placer al igual que la saliva se corría por sus labios.

Me detuve después de un par de azotes más.

Mi respiración estaba más que agitada, en un principio creí que fue por la cantidad de fuerza que ocupé en cada azote pero no era realmente por eso, me estaba excitando cada vez más, ésta era la primera vez que hacia algo como aquello. Lleve mi mano libre justo a mi pantalón, en la zona de la entrepierna para corroborar un enorme bulto bajo éste. Ya estaba completamente duro y el pantalón comenzaba a asfixiarme.

Recordé una ocasión en la que la profesora Uzumaki Karin me permitió azotarla, estaban tan ebria y excitada que no le importaba el dolor, aunque solo me permitió hacerlo un par de veces antes de detenerme y pedirme que la penetrara. Pero esta ocasión era totalmente diferente, ella no me estaba deteniendo y podía hacerlo con toda la fuerza que quería.

Sakura era totalmente diferente a todas las zorras con las que me he involucrado, sin quejas, sin paradas. Simplemente perfecta. Ideal.

Levanté mi mano para mover los mechones de mi cabello hacia atrás, una fina capa de sudor estaba cubriendo mi frente y estos se pegaban evitándome ver claramente. Respiré profundo y me acerqué a ella para inclinarme sobre su delgado cuerpo, dirigiendo mi mano izquierda a sus glúteos para acariciarlos suavemente.

Hundí mi rostro en el hueco entre sus hombros y su cuello para aspirar su aroma, una delicada combinación de pánico y deseo. Ambos causados por mí.

La piel de sus trasero estaba caliente, seguramente era por el escozor causado por los azotes, los cuales me hubiese alargado mas pero estaba seguro de que si continuaba su delicada piel se abriría y desgraciablemente no era el momento ideal para comenzar a hacerla sangrar, solo íbamos a jugar un poco. Después habrá tiempo para más cosas.

- **¿Te duele, Sakura?** – le susurré con voz ronca ya que no pude controlarla, mi excitación se había apoderado de mi cuerpo y estaba claro que aquella notoria y para nada pequeña erección sobre sus glúteos me delataba - **¿Te duele?** – le repetí suavemente al momento de sostener su glúteo izquierdo con mi mano fuertemente enterrando mis uñas en este, lo que provocó otro gemido ahogado por parte de ella, arqueando su espalda contra mí, frotando su parte inferior contra mi ingle.

Esta niña…

 **\- ¿Qué pasa… te gusta?** – susurré sin separarme de ella, para ahora llevar poco a poco mi mano a su entrepierna, grata fue mi sorpresa al percatarme que sus pequeñas bragas estaban completamente mojadas, tanto que sus fluidos vaginales ya se estaban escurriendo por sus muslos ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?

Conocía el cuerpo de las mujeres, sabia donde tocarlas hasta hacerlas perder la cordura y Sakura no era la excepción.

Me reincorporé solo un poco, soltando el cinturón para llevar mi mano derecha a uno de sus senos y comenzar a estrujarlo sobre la tela sintiendo un pequeño botoncito erecto frotarse contra mi palma. En ningún momento me separé de ella, seguía teniendo mi cuerpo pegado al suyo ya que no quería dejar de sentir su aroma, me enloquecía con cada segundo que pasaba. Por otro lado mi mano izquierda había hecho a un lado la molesta tela de sus bragas para comenzar a tocarla directamente en sus labios vaginales y así descubrir que carecían de cualquier tipo de vello, lo cual resultó divertido. Con la punta de mi nariz comencé a acariciar su cuello mientras mis labios rosaban su piel lentamente, a la par que mis dedos la acariciaban como si se tratase de un instrumento musical.

Su entradita estaba empapada y aquel montículo de carne en la parte de abajo estaba hinchado, lo acaricié un par de veces solo para sentirla temblar. Sin dudarlo introduje dos de mis dedos lo que causó un estremecimiento en su cuerpo, la sentí tensarse y agitarse por un momento.

 **\- MMMmmppp… aaammmmmaa….**

Quería escucharla gemir y gritar, tenía tanta curiosidad de saber qué cosas saldrían por sus labios pero desafortunadamente no podía desamordazarla, al menos no dentro del instituto, solo me quedaba reconfortarme con sus gemidos, los cuales estaban dirigidos hacia mí.

Entonces su pequeño cuerpo cayó nuevamente inmóvil sobre la mesa, mientras su respiración agitada intentaba controlarse. Ya veo. Lo que le había ocurrido fue un orgasmo.

Volví a reincorporarme para observarla con la poca iluminación del cuarto, agitada, excitada y muy ansiosa.

 **\- En verdad que eres una niña muy sucia Sakura, estoy seguro que te corriste más de una vez en todo este trayecto y peor aún siendo éste un castigo. –** ahora llevé ambas manos al inicio de mi pantalón para comenzar a bajar el cierre y deslizarlo al igual que mis bóxers lo cuales estaban estrujándome, liberando así mi éxtasis.

Poco a poco ella abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con mi "pequeño" amigo, el cual la asustó más de lo que pensé que haría, intentó soltarse nuevamente de los amarres pero solo consiguió herirse la piel de sus muñecas y tobillos. De manera desesperada agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando la realidad, intentaba hablar pero el paño ahora húmedo por su saliva se lo continuaba impidiendo.

Con una de mis manos hice a un lado la ropa de sus bragas mientras con la otra sostuve mi miembro dirigiéndolo a su entradita, la sensación que me provocaron sus labios húmedos con la punta de éste terminó por abandonar la escasa cordura que me quedaba.

Esta niña iba a ser mía, solo mía a partir de ahora.

Y mataría a cualquiera que intente alejarla de mi lado.

- **Aahh….. mmhaake…** \- levanté la mirada para observarla, ella no apartaba su mirada de la mía, sus ojos ya estaban rojos por tanto llanto – **pphhoor….ahhvor… aaahhhra.**

" _Una chica masoquista te puede permitir hacer lo que quieras más no significa que debas hacerlo"_

¿Ah? ¿Acaso… ella no quiere que lo haga?

No, por supuesto que no. Es obvio que ella no quiere que me detenga, solo debe de sentirse un poco nerviosa ya que mi miembro alcanza los veinte centímetros.

 **\- Tranquila, Sakura…** \- me incliné un poco hacia ella para depositar un tranquilo beso sobre su cabeza - **Lo haré suave, lo prometo.**

Y de un solo movimiento me introduje en su pequeño cuerpo, rompiendo cualquier barrera que me impidiera llegar al fondo. La sensación fue indescriptible, ambas manos fueron a sus caderas para sostenerlas, clavando mis uñas en estas mientras mi espalda se arqueaba llevando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Demonios el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura era tan caliente, tan húmedo y jodidamente apretado, me estaba exprimiendo tanto que dolía, dolía deliciosamente bien.

Mi respiración estaba entrecortada, lo único que quería era moverme desenfrenadamene, quería dejar huella en su cuerpo y mente, pero se lo había prometido así que debía esperar hasta que su pequeña vagina se acostumbrara a mí.

Mi vista viajó un poco por su anatomía y pude notar algo que heló mi sangre por un momento, por sus muslos había otro liquido cayendo, un obscuro liquido que no debería estar ahí. Salí lentamente de ella para observar que este provenía de su vagina, y percatarme de que mi miembro estaba cubierto por ello. Con una de mis manos corroboré que aquello era sangre.

¿La había desgarrado? Era una probabilidad pero entonces recordé algo, Sakura era una estudiante de primer ingreso lo que significaba tenia no más de 15 años, o 14 como mínimo. No debería sorprenderme, ella era virgen.

Sonreí. Y ahora es completamente mía.

Me arrodillé un momento para soltar las ataduras de sus tobillos, al dejarla libre sus piernas quedaron colgando de la mesa, ella había perdido toda fuerza de querer moverse. Me levanté para girarla poco a poco hasta que quedó completamente boca arriba. Abrí sus piernas para colocarme entre ellas mientras las sostenía por las rodillas y me introduje nuevamente en su cálido interior pero más lento que la primera vez, aquello la hizo despertar de su trance arqueando su espalda, ahogándose con su propia saliva.

 **\- Shh… tranquila pequeña, todo estará bien. Papi lo hará suave…** \- repetí las mismas palabras que decía aquel sujeto del video, y de la misma forma comencé un lento vaivén moviendo solo mis caderas deleitándome con la vista.

Abrí lo mas que pude sus piernas para observar como mi potente erección se perdía entre los labios de su entradita, cada movimiento provocaba un curioso ruido como de algo frotándose o siendo apretado, era un sonido tan morboso que solo aumentaba el palpitar de mi corazón. Continué con el vaivén fascinado con el obscuro color de su sangre el cual comenzaba a salpicarse por mi camisa blanca sin que me importase, manchando por completo sus bragas, sus muslos internos y parte de su vientre.

Más rápido, más rápido.

Era como si la estuviese matando, como si la estuviera penetrando con algún cuchillo por su vagina una y otra vez partiéndola por la mitad, sentía su calor, su sangre correr por chorros. Su vida palpitar entre mis manos. Saqué nuevamente el celular de mi saco para comenzar a grabarla un poco, la mire a través de la pantalla, su cuerpo cabía perfectamente en la imagen del celular, se podía ver el pequeño rebote que hacían sus senos con el vaivén, aunque mi interés estaba en la zona baja. Levanté la mirada para observar su rostro y relamer mis labios. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos mirando a la nada, completamente oscuros y mojados al igual que sus rojizas mejillas. Sonreí con malicia al ver la mueca de sus labios, la comisura de estos estaban hacia arriba. Guardé el celular nuevamente.

Aumente la velocidad, golpeándola con mis caderas sintiendo sus paredes abrazar con más firmeza mi miembro el cual comenzó aquel ritmo que tanto conocía pero que esta ocasión iba a poder a poder culminar.

- **¿Te gusta que papi te dé duro, verdad Sakura? Eres una golosa**. – cerró los ojos al escuchar mis palabras y giró su cabeza a un lado para evitar mi mirada pero aquello solo provocó una risa de mi parte, estábamos haciendo un escándalo, la mesa golpeándose fuerte contra la pared con cada estocada, mis roncos gemidos que no me molestaba en callar y sus fuertes gemidos ahogados junto con los morbosos sonidos que provocaba su vagina al apretarme.

Solté sus rodillas para ahora inclinarme hacia ella recargando mis manos a sus costados para poder verla fijamente, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados.

\- **Mírame chiquita…** \- dije con una retorcida sonrisa sin dejarla de penetrar, al no hacer caso de mi orden tomé su mentón con una de mis manos para obligarla a hacerlo – **Mírame si no quieres que enseñé lo que estamos haciendo Sakura…** \- le dije amenazante y enseguida abrió un poco sus ojos.

Continúe con la velocidad de las envestidas sin despegar la mirada de ella, ambos nos estábamos observando, veía el dolor en sus ojos y mucha tristeza pero estaba seguro que no era por el momento, no era por lo que yo le estaba haciendo, de hecho creo que su vista oscurecida era causada por la pasión natural de nuestros cuerpos unidos, pero ella estaba en otro lado, recordando otras cosas. No estaba conmigo.

 **\- ¡Maldita sea! –** Enfurecí, la quería solo para mí, ella no tenía derecho a pensar en algo mas ni a ignorarme, tenía que estar completamente atenta a mí, toda su atención debía estar dirigida a mi persona – **Maldita tonta ¡Maldita molesta, mírame!** – Llevé rápidamente ambas manos a su cuello, apretando su tráquea con mis pulgares - **¡Mírame Sakura! ¡Mírame!**

Abrió por completo sus ojos a mi repentina intromisión, aumente las envestidas a un grado que sabia la lastimaría, mis testículos golpeaban fuertemente su trasero, ella se agitaba desesperada. Estiró el cuello lo más que pudo e intentó tensarlo pero eso no disminuyó la fuerza con la que lo sostuve, al contrario, aumenté la fuerza de mi agarre.

\- **¡Mírame!** \- volví a gritarle casi escupiendo en su rostro, sus ojos desorbitados ahora sí me estaban observando y entonces sonreí, la luz de sus ojos brillaba con tanta intensidad pero lentamente comenzaron a opacarse. Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, algo estaba comenzando a quemarme lentamente desde la zona de mi ingle y se esparcía por el resto de mi cuerpo hasta que un fuerte ardor comenzó a quemarme.

¡Mierda esto estaba matándome!

¡Dame más! ¡Sakura dame más!

\- **¡MMmmpp…. Aaammmmppp!**

Un par de envestidas mas y su cuerpo se arqueó con tanta fuerza llevando hacia atrás su cabeza, al mismo tiempo me vi obligado a soltar su cuello y llevar las manos a sus caderas para pegarla por completo a mí, deteniéndome bruscamente. Inconscientemente mi espalda se arqueó contra ella llevando hacia atrás mi cabeza mientras un gemido gutural escapaba de mis labios.

Por un segundo mi respirar se detuvo, mi mente se desconectó y todo fue negro. Una sensación de vértigo inundó mi cuerpo, tensándolo a un grado doloroso. Cerré con fuerza mis ojos ante aquellas nuevas sensaciones que causaron una suave convulsión por todo mi ser. Entonces poco a poco comenzó a disminuir, era como si llegase a la sima de algo y lentamente me dejaba caer. Caer a un profundo abismo.

Poco a poco recobré la conciencia recordando que era lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, solo abrí un poco mis ojos para cerrarlos nuevamente ante una fuerte punzada de dolor que sentí en mi miembro, aun estaba dentro de Sakura. Me separé lentamente de ella y observé que ahora mi erecto y potente miembro se encontraba flácido, volviendo a su tamaño ordinario. Un sonoro ruido comenzó a invadir la habitación, un fuerte respirar. Me costó un poco comprobar que aquel respirar era el mío.

Apenas di un paso hacia atrás y sentí como el equilibrio abandonó mi cuerpo pero la pared detrás de mi evitó mi caída. Me sentía muy agitado, nunca me había faltado el aire a tal extremo, estaba seguro que no podía siquiera hablar, volví a observar mi cuerpo. Mis piernas temblaban ligeramente al contrario de mis manos las cuales estaban un tanto más descontroladas. Una gota de agua se coló por la comisura de uno de mis ojos obligándome a cerrarlo, ¿en qué momento comencé a sudar? Estaba completamente húmedo, varias gotas de sudor se había deslizado por mi rostro sin siquiera percatarme de ello.

Cerré nuevamente mis ojos mientras intentaba controlar mi respirar, extrañamente las ganas de dormir un poco me invadieron y estaba casi a punto de ceder y dejarme caer en el sofá a mi lado para descansar pero la recordé.

Nuevamente desperté mi mente adormilada para enfocarme en la pequeña niña sobre la mesa. Sus piernas estaban completamente abiertas, una un tanto flexionada al grado que su pie estaba sobre la mesa. Observé cómo de su pequeña entrada estaba escurriendo la sangre y un liquido completamente blanco. Ahora bajé la mirada para observar como de la punta de mi miembro ahora flácido estaba goteando el mismo líquido blanco y viscoso.

Me había corrido dentro de ella.

Llevé una mano a mi rostro para cubrir mis ojos mientras comenzaba a reír, ¿Conque así se sentía, eh? Ha ha lo admito, me gustó mucho. Demasiado.

Me acerqué a ella tranquilamente, volví a inclinarme en su dirección recargando mis manos en sus costados dirigiendo mi mirada a su cuello, las marcas rojas de mis manos eran notorias lo que me hizo preocupar. Me recosté sobre su pecho y cerré los ojos.

.

Diástole*

.

Sístole*

.

Suspiré sintiéndome más tranquilo, ella aun continuaba respirando. Sabía que no la había estrangulado a un grado tan extremo para matarla pero no supe si pude controlarme en el momento del éxtasis. Ahora que lo analizaba, al momento del orgasmo no fui consciente de mi mismo, pude haberla matado por asfixia o le pude haber roto el cuello. Aquello fue una sensación nueva, así que debo ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez.

Espera un momento. ¿Próxima vez?

Claro, la idea de repetirlo no suena nada mal pero…

Pero ella…

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Tuvimos sexo, es claro pero… ¿en qué momento me lo pidió?

Las chicas siempre me piden hacerlo pero no recuerdo en qué momento ella lo hizo. ¿O no lo hizo?

Una mano cubrió mi boca ante aquella revelación. No, no había sido consensuado.

La había violado en todo sentido de la palabra.

Entonces… ¿Por qué su rostro tenia la expresión de satisfacción sexual más sexy que alguna vez haya visto?

.

Abrí cansinamente los ojos al escuchar aquel campaneo. Una suave pero refrescante brisa nocturna me recibió para espabilarme un momento. Levanté mi mano para masajear un poco mis parpados e intentar no dormirme pero me estaba costando no hacerlo. El sonido de mi estomago por quinta vez se hizo presente.

Poco después dirigí mi mirada fuera de la ventana, el sol se había ocultado dejando solo a la luna llena alumbrar la oscuridad de la noche, la luz del alumbrado público iluminaba las calles lejanas y los edificios podían apreciarse sin mucha dificultad.

Nuevamente el sonido de las campanas captó mi atención, si mas no me equivocaba habían sonado un total de nueve campanadas lo que anunciaba el inicio de la última clase del horario nocturno. Ya eran pocos los estudiantes que debían quedarse hasta tarde, así que solo me dejaba un poco más de una hora para salir del instituto. Necesitaba comer algo y descansar con urgencia.

Suspiré desanimado y volví a observarla. Me vi obligado a limpiar todo el desastre que había provocado. La sangre que cayó al suelo y que también había manchado la mesa no fue fácil de quitar pero afortunadamente ya contaba con experiencia suficiente para encargarme de ello, de igual forma me vi en la necesidad de volver a vestir a Sakura aventajándome de que estaba inconsciente, aunque sus bragas las terminé ocultando dentro de una bolsa de plástico que me iba a tomar la libertad que conservar para mí.

Ella ahora estaba tranquilamente recostada sobre el sillón, con mi saco cubriéndola. Cualquiera que la viera en este estado pensaría que solo estaba tomando una relajante siesta sin imaginar que fue lo que ocurrió hace un par de horas.

Volví a recargarme en el marco de la ventana para observar fuera de ésta mientras intentaba aclarar mis ideas.

 **\- Debo ser responsable de mis actos, y responder por ellos.**

Hablé en voz alta para intentar convencerme. Había cometido un delito con Sakura, había violado a una menor de edad y claramente la responsabilidad que debía tomar de ello era una denuncia, y lo más seguro es que pueda terminar encerrado nuevamente, aunque esta ocasión en lugar de tratarse de un psiquiátrico seria una prisión.

Hice una mueca. Cometí un grave error, se suponía que solo iba a comprobar que Sakura fuera la autora de aquel trabajo pero no supe en qué momento las cosas terminaron… como terminaron. Intenté darle varias vueltas al asunto, buscando alguna señal de ella, alguna provocación que me sirviera para saber que ella también estaba de acuerdo, pensar que fue ella la que me provocó y así tener una buena razón que explicara mis acciones, pero por más que lo analicé en ningún momento ocurrió eso, a menos que gritar, llorar y forcejear sea una forma de apareamiento, lo cual dudo mucho.

 **\- Responsable de mis actos.**

Repetí nuevamente intentando convencerme de la decisión que había tomado. Sakura estaba en todo su derecho de denunciarme y yo no podía poner objeción alguna, así que debía prepararme mentalmente para todo el papeleo legal que tendré que enfrentar y si bien me iba al menos podría vivir un par de años fuera de prisión antes de morir. Menuda forma tan fatalista de pensar pero no encontraba otra solución.

 _\- Sin mencionar el melodrama que me hará Kakashi una vez se entere de esto…_

Pero en fin, tomaré la responsabilidad de mis actos, y accederé a que se me procese de la manera correcta ante lo que había hecho, aunque…

Viviría tras las rejas tanto tiempo, con la necesidad de volver a hacerlo.

Volver a sentir su calor, su aroma… su desesperación.

¿Acaso podre vivir sin aquello?

¿Podre soportar la vida sin volver a tener a Sakura bajo mi dominio? Bajo mi cuerpo… su frágil y pequeño cuerpo, sus dulces labios y dolorosos gemidos… ¿lejos de mi?

 **\- S-Sa…suke…-kun….**

No.

No podría.

Ella era mía, y nadie tenía derecho quitármela.

 **\- ¡Sasuke-kun!**

Despertó asustada e intentó ponerse de pie pero al reincorporarse solo se limitó a soltar un gemido de dolor y volver a dejarse caer en el sofá, llevando sus manos a su vientre mientras una mueca de dolor contraía su rostro.

Imaginé que podría despertar alterada por lo cual me vi obligado a cerrar la puerta con llave para evitar su escape, pero al parecer nuestro pequeño acto la terminó inmovilizando lo cual era ventajoso para mí.

Solo un poco después sus facciones se normalizaron mientras tomaba aire y su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera nerviosa, temblando otra vez observando a todos lados para terminar mirándome con miedo, mas no sé movió de su lugar.

Comenzó a dominar un silencio bastante incomodo, pesado. Simplemente desvié mi mirada de ella esperando alguna reacción de su parte pero solo pasaron los minutos y ella ni siquiera hacia el intento de moverse.

Hice una mueca y mordí con un poco de frustración mi labio inferior. ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Acaso no pensaba decir algo? ¿No debería ponerse histérica, llorar o gritar? Cuando menos levantarse e irse pero no, simplemente estaba ahí sentada temblando mirándome como si fuera su verdugo. Quizá sí lo era…

Suspiré nuevamente, comenzaba a desesperarme y solo encontraba una solución a esto, pero estaba seguro que una vez comenzara no iba a haber vuelta atrás, iba a arrepentirme de esto pero era la única forma de saber que ocurriría, que estaba pensando y… que pasara con nosotros.

 **\- Juguemos algo, Sakura. –** le dije sin siquiera mirarla, pero me aseguré de que me escuchara.

- **¿J-Jugar?** – me preguntó con incredulidad, lo cual era respetable, le habían desgarrado su virginidad de una manera para nada delicada como para ahora querer jugar, pero este no era cualquier juego. Tragué saliva. Volteé la mirada para ahora observarla fijamente.

Debo ser responsable de mis actos y responder por ellos.

 **\- Juguemos "En estricto confidencial"** – detestaba el juego, y odié a Kakashi por obligarme a jugarlo con él pero al menos con el tiempo comprendí que también tenía ciertas ventajas. Era una espada de doble filo.

Me tomé el tiempo suficiente para explicarle de que consistían las reglas, las cuales escuchó con atención, pude notarla confusa pero el juego era sencillo en sí, el único problema era los resultados que se obtenían de éste.

Una vez quedaron claras las reglas del juego le dije que empezara ella, ya que no soportaba la ansiedad de saber que estaba pensando, aunque también me estaba preparando para lo que avecinaba, fuera lo que fuera, su pregunta iba a terminar por desarmarme.

\- **¿Por qué me violaste, Sasuke-kun?**

¡¿Es enserio?! ¿ENSERIO? De todas las cosas que pudo preguntar, ¿Tuvo que preguntar eso y de esa manera? Menuda molesta…

Aparté mi mirada de ella sintiendo un leve ardor en mis mejillas, sabía que iba a arrepentirme de meterla en esto y ahora no tenía escapatoria pero ¿Cómo le explicas a una niña que la violaste simplemente porque no soportarse la idea de querer hacerlo? Decirle sencillamente "Por que quise" no era nada ético.

- **Tengo un problema… se le conoce como "Anorgasmia situacional" –** la miré por un momento rogando pudiera entender que era ello, pero su expresión me hizo ver que no sabía lo que significaban esas palabras, lo cual me obligaba a ser mas gráfico. Mierda… - **Quiere decir que no importa cuántas veces,… intente brindarme placer, por mucho que quiera no puedo tener un orgasmo. No puedo alcanzar el clímax a menos que sea de una manera en específica. Al encontrar tu celular y ver tus… fotografías, me di cuenta que tu eras la indicada para poder cumplir mis fantasías, no pude evitarlo y,… por eso ocurrió.**

Silencio. Esperaba que aquello fuera suficiente para responder su pregunta.

Bajó la mirada con clara incertidumbre en su rostro y algo que pude percibir como desagrado, pero para mí fortuna simplemente terminó afirmando con la cabeza, lo que significaba que era suficiente para ella. Bien.

Mi turno.

\- **¿Vas a denunciarme?**

Aquella pregunta era la que me estaba provocando dolores de cabeza, aunque la respuesta era más que clara aunque rogaba por no escucharla, la idea de alejarme de ella me desagradaba, no podía imaginar que sería de mí si no la tenía a mi alcance ya que era la única que podía liberarme de mis frustraciones, y mucho peor si había alguien más con ella. No. definitivamente no iba a permitirlo, aunque me viera obligado a recurrir a cualquier método para evitarlo. Detesto que la gente toque mis cosas…

Comenzó a morder su labio nerviosa, mientras sus mejillas se coloraban con ese peculiar rosa pálido ¿Qué estaba pensando para avergonzarse?

\- **No… no lo sé…**

¿Ah?

¿Qué mierda de respuesta era esa?

 **\- Esa no es una respuesta Sakura.** – la observé con el seño fruncido, ella me miró nerviosa.

 **\- Yo… ¡No lo sé! Me estuviste grabando ¿No es así? Y tienes mis fotografías… si yo… si te denunciara,… mostrarías todo ¿verdad?**

Abrí mis ojos completamente, no tenía que verme en la necesidad de amenazar ni mentir después de todo. Por supuesto que no mostraría nada que fuera mío, Sakura era de mi pertenencia y nadie iba a conocer aquello que solo me corresponde a mí pero, eso no significaba que ella lo tuviera que saber.

 **\- Quizá…**

Le dije con una picara sonrisa, lo cual la hizo entristecer a la par que se humedecían sus ojos. Bajó la cabeza y pude ver como un par de lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos mientras sorbía por su nariz.

Tragué saliva nuevamente, ¿Acaso planeaba hacerme perder el control nuevamente? Las ganas de querer lamer esas lágrimas que recorrieron sin ningún pudor sus mejillas y ahora descendían por su cuello eran inaguantables.

 **\- No… no Sasuke-k-kun… no te denunciaré… pero no muestres nada de eso…**

Me acerqué un poco hasta quedar frente a ella, me recargué en la mesa para mirarla desde arriba sin dejar de sonreír. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón apretando fuertemente los puños, soportando la euforia que me provocaba verla tan vulnerable frente a mí.

 **\- Sera nuestro pequeño secreto entonces, Sakura…** \- bajó la mirada nuevamente mientras sostuvo sus manos con fuerza e intentaba controlar su temblar, limpió sus lagrimas un poco después **\- ¿Quieres preguntarme algo más?**

La sentí tensarse nuevamente. Sostuvo mi saco que había dejado a un lado para comenzar a apretarlo al momento que más lágrimas cayeron mojando sus mejillas. Levantó la mirada pero no fue miedo lo que vi en ésta ocasión, ni desesperación. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y podía ver algo en ellos.

Anhelo y desesperación.

 **\- ¿Vas a volver a violarme?**

Ahora yo me tensé, abriendo por completo mis ojos sin apartar la vista de ella.

.

..

…

Traté de hablar claro, pero la garganta se me había secado. Debía admitirlo, por primera vez en mi vida no sabía que decir.

 **\- ¿Q-quieres que lo haga?**

.

Las campanas comenzaron a sonar nuevamente, rompiendo el silencio que estaba seguro en cualquier momento iba a asfixiarnos a ambos. Cerré nuevamente los ojos y suspiré cansado, el sonido de mi estomago volvió a molestarme de nuevo. Necesitaba dormir y comer.

 **\- Debemos irnos, dentro de unos minutos cerraran el instituto. –** volví a mirarla, relajando mi expresión como si nada hubiese pasado.

 **\- ¿Cerrarlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hora es? –** su expresión cambio de igual manera, ahora simplemente se encontraba sorprendida.

 **\- Ya son las 10 pm, tenemos quince minutos para salir.** – me di la vuelta para recoger mi mochila escolar del suelo, acercarme a la puerta y quitar el seguro de esta.

 **\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿tan tarde?** – un tanto torpe pudo levantarse intentando ignorar el dolor que no pasó desapercibido para mí **– Rayos, es muy tarde. Tengo que darme prisa o no alcanzare el tren –** acomodó sus ropas y comenzó a atarse las agujetas de sus zapatos una vez limpió el resto de lagrimas que habían mojado sus mejillas. Se acercó a su mochila y se la colocó con rapidez gimiendo de dolor en el proceso mientras continuaba hablando consigo misma – **Debo darme prisa, las calles estarán solas si tardo más tiempo, oouch, quizá deba irme por el parque para acortar tiempo pero puede estar solo ¡ay, ay!... o será mejor que vaya por la calle principal aunque tarde más tiempo ¿pero si pierdo el tren? No tengo dinero para un taxi, ¡aauuuh!**

Levanté una ceja claramente sorprendido, ¿acaso no habíamos tenido una plática sobre una dichosa violación y un sucio secreto que debíamos mantener o simplemente fue mi imaginación?

 **\- ¡Listo, Sasuke-kun! Vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde ¡ay, ay, ay! –** pasó por mi lado intentando caminar rápidamente pero simplemente logro cojear con dificultad fuera del aula, levanté un brazo para tomarla por su mochila y hacerla detenerse, ella volteó para verme desesperada.

 **\- El dolor pasara, es normal que sientas aquellas molestias pero tampoco deberías esforzarte tanto. –** la acerqué a mí para hacer que soltara un momento sus libros y así quitarle su mochila, colgué una de las correas de ésta sobre mi hombro, ella no dejó de mirarme en todo momento – **Te acompañaré a tu casa, así que no debería haber ningún problema, relájate.**

 **\- Pero es muy tarde, mi casa está un poco lejos del instituto Sasuke-kun, no deberías…**

 **\- Por mi culpa estás tan tarde en el instituto ¿Cierto? Entonces déjame tomar la responsabilidad de ello. Si algo te ocurre, será mi culpa.**

Sus ojos no se despegaron de mí, no sabía si era consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo ya que solo la luz de la luna nos iluminaba en el oscuro pasillo pero podía jurar sus orbes esmeraldas se habían vuelo de un color plateado, tan cautivantes como hipnotizartes. Me miraban con algo que podía traducir como fascinación, mientras aquel característico sonrojo coloreaba sus pálidas mejillas.

Entonces una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

 **\- Esta bien ¡Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun! –** se dio la vuelta y continuó su caminar aunque más tranquilo por el pasillo con dirección a las escaleras.

Yo me quedé un momento estático mirándola irse lentamente, voltee un momento mi mirada al aula contemplándola un momento, la cual ya se encontraba totalmente a oscuras. Dirigí nuevamente mi mirada a Sakura, la cual iba caminando dando unos pequeños brinquitos como una niña contenta de haber hecho una travesura sin ser descubierta.

¿Pero qué carajos estaba ocurriendo aquí?

.

.

.

 **Próximo capítulo:** _ **Seven Lies.**_

El aroma era exquisito, tanto que mi boca comenzó a salivar a tal grado que podía casi sentir que babeaba mientras el hambre aumentaba, pero no era por la comida que se estaba calentando. No.

Si no porque al verla mover el cuchillo de aquella manera tan provocadora, tan sensual, tan sádicamente tentadora me había hecho perder nuevamente la compostura.

\- Muéstrame cómo lo haces Sakura, y yo te mostrare las estrellas…

.

.

.

* * *

*Diástole es el periodo en el que el corazón se relaja después de una contracción, llamado período de sístole, en preparación para el llenado de sangre con sangre circulatoria.

.

.

.

Si, lo sé. Me he tardado mucho pero principalmente fue porque entré en un periodo de depresión post-mortem tan mas cabrón que en verdad no supe cómo salí de él pero afortunadamente heme aquí iniciando un poco tarde el año con un nuevo capítulo :D (Podía ser peor… podría no haber actualizado xD)

Ya tenía desde hace tiempo gran parte del capítulo pero como dije antes mi mente no estaba para escribir honestamente y cuando las cosas se hacen obligadas pues como que no se hacen bien y no me agrada la idea de desilusionarlos a ustedes con algo mediocre, pero afortunadamente ya logré ponerme al corriente para continuar con éste fic.

Aww,… es tan perturbador, más por el hecho de que lo que ocurre no es exactamente lo que está pasando ¿o sí? ¿Ustedes que piensan? Después de todo este es un fic desde una perspectiva un poco diferente, así que lo que se ve aquí,.. Puede no ser lo que pasa ¿o sí? Haha no sé n_n

Muchas gracias por sus review, me ayudan mucho a continuar. Cada vez que veo uno lo siento como una aguja clavándose por mis dedos que me hace querer seguir adelante, se siente rico (en el buen sentido claro haha). Este capítulo no lo considero tan fuerte, pero el próximo si estará un poco elevado de tono, así que váyanse preparando mentalmente, porque a mí me costó hacerlo (que exagerada).

Nuevamente muchas gracias a todo, cualquier review o pm o lo que sea es muy bien recibido, me inclino ante ustedes y gracias por apoyarme con esto, espero en no más de dos meses tener el próximo capítulo (es mucho tiempo quizá pero por favor tengan un poquito de fe owo) igual cualquier adelanto lo subo siempre por Facebook.

Los quiere mucho Kailenita, y les mando un "nyaaa~" lleno de cariño a todos ustedes n3n

PD: Nunca lo hagan duro la primera vez, o podrían volverse adictos créanme o_o

 _ **Nyaaaaa~**_


End file.
